Unexpected lullabies
by Sessh'sfavhuman
Summary: YAIO Ch 8 up Due to a curse released by Naraku before his demise, Kagome and Kouga end up switching bodies. With the help of Kaede they are quickly changed back. With the jewel complete and Naraku destroyed, Kagome makes the choice to leave the feudal era
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any thing I just write for fun.

Summary: Due to a curse released by Naraku before his demise, Kagome and Kouga end up switching bodies. With the help of Kaede they are quickly changed back. With the jewel complete and Naraku destroyed, Kagome makes the choice to leave the feudal era for good, unaware that she left something behind with Kouga.

Paring: Inuyasha and Kouga. Mentions of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Unexpected Lullabies

A dark-blue light hit Kouga in the back, and he fell on top of Kagome, unconscious.

Kouga's eyes slowly opened, everything was a blur, it seemed like eyesight was failing him. He could hardly recognize the run down hut. Kagome lived in with the old priestess Kaede. He looked around and saw fuzzy figures moving about.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. He couldn't be sure, since his hearing seemed to be failing him too, but the voice sounded exactly like his.

"I feel like I just . . . " He stopped speaking. His voice was high pitched like a female's it sure wasn't his own.

He looked around, disoriented. Suddenly, someone who looked exactly like him leaned close to his face. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open, "Wa…What the . . . Who.. Who..How?" He stuttered, as he raised his hands to push the person away.

Then he looked at his hands, they were no longer large and manly with claws, now they were small and dainty with light pink paint on the nails. He quickly jumped up, and felt his face and body with his now feminine hands.

"Kouga. Calm down. You're going to be okay. Kaede is trying to change us back." The person that looked like Kouga said, as they tried to explain things to the panicking wolf demon.

Kouga turned to face the imposter, "Who are you? Why can't I see right? Why can I hardly hear anything?" He rushed out, not giving the other person time to answer. He quickly ran his hands down from his face to his chest and froze on the spot. "Why . . . Why do I have tits!" He yelled right before he passed out.

Earlier that day, they were battling Naraku. The slayer and the monk were injured and down. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were arguing among themselves. In the meantime Naraku had managed to brew up a powerful spell to hit Kagome. The brothers finally managed to cooperate and together they sent a fatal blow to the Spider Demon, who had tormented them for years, destroying him completely.

However before they could kill the evil hanyou completely, Naraku released the last deadly curse at the miko. Kouga had seen it and quickly ran to protect her. Kagome too had noticed this and shot an arrow off just as the wolf demon reached her, causing the curse and the power of the arrow to combine, hitting Kouga in the back. He tumbled over onto Kagome, and a dark blue light surrounded them, resulting in Kagome's and Kouga's body switch.

Sesshomaru walked away acting as if he was the only one who had anything to do with Naraku's demise. But they didn't expect anything else from the arrogant Taiyoukai.

Sango and Miroku were taken back to the village, their wounds were taken care of and they now rested inside Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha griped and groaned about Kouga being inside Kagome's body, telling Kaede to hurry and change them back before the wimpy wolf wakes up and starts to feel Kagome's body up, and sure enough he got sat.

Kagome had to sit him two more times before he finally stopped complaining about her smelling like that bastard Kouga. Then he complained about her sitting him, while she was still in that disgusting wolf's body, and he got sat again.

The only problems' Kagome had with being in Kouga's body was that she saw some of his memories, and she felt some of his feelings. She saw things like: him at his den with his pack, him running, and hunting down Naraku, and him helping them during the battle. It was weird how it felt like it was her doing all those things and not Kouga. It also seemed like she could only see recent events that took place in Kouga's life.

Kagome could feel how much he loved her. It felt just as strong as the love she had for Inuyasha. She knew no matter how strong Kouga's feelings were for her she would always love Inuyasha. Then a thought struck her. If she could see his memories and feel his feelings could he see her memories and feel her feelings also. Maybe not since he was unconscious . . . she could only hope.

Not only would Kouga know she never returned his love, but he would know that she and Inuyasha mated the night before the battle, but the hanyou refused to mark her as his mate, because they weren't sure where their relationship was headed. She didn't want Kouga to know that they had, 'This may be my last night alive', sex. She may not have loved the wolf prince but she didn't want him to think she was a loose woman either.

By the end of the day, Lady Kaede was able to transfer them back into their own bodies. She had to use a mixture of spells, herbs and blood from both Kagome and Kouga. Inuyasha was so happy he jumped up and hugged Kagome. He got sat again when he told her she stank and needed a bath.

Kagome watched as Kouga came to, and he gave her a strange look. She wanted to ask him if he saw her memories or not, but he quickly told her that he needed to tell his clan about the battle and Naraku's destruction and he swiftly ran off.

Kouga hurried back to the den and told the whole clan about the spider demons death. He only shared what happened between him and Kagome with his two best friend's Hakkaku and Ginta, who had a good laugh at his expense.

During the entire day he desperately hoped the visions he had when he was out were just dreams. He had seen Kagome jumping into a well and coming out in a strange place. Her going to a place called school, and he saw her being carried on Inuyasha's back.

But the worst thing he saw had to be a nightmare. Kagome's hands were roaming over Inuyasha's body, then those hands found a hard, stiff shaft between the mutt's legs. She took her time and slid down his body. She then took him into her mouth and sucked, and she smiled, glad to hear the intense pleasure she was giving the half-breed.

The scene changed and Inuyasha was now sitting up. Kagome was straddling his lap, facing his feet. Her knees were bent up to her chest and spread wide. His chest was pressed against her back. One of his hands held her under her left knee and the other hand held the right. He raised her up and down off of his length, and thrust himself furiously into her. One of her hands was between her legs.

The calling of his name woke him up. Everything about the body switch was explained to him and he looked at Kagome strange. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him, but he quickly made an excuse to leave. Everything he had seen felt like it was happening to him and not Kagome, he was unsure if it was a dream or not but now he was starting to think about Inuyasha in ways he wished he didn't.

Kouga now sat in a council meeting trying hard to listen to what they were saying, but no matter what he did he kept having arousing thoughts about a silver haired half-breed demon.

That night Kouga got into bed and realized his growing erection would not go away. He tried to ignore it.

"I am not attracted to that mutt. I will not give you attention. It was Kagome with him. She loved him in my dream, not me" He said out loud to himself.

When it became evident that it was not going to go away he ended up giving in and taking care of the problem himself. After about five minutes he was content, he was also horrified and ashamed.

"I did not just get-off thinking about Inuyasha. No, his name's not Inuyasha, it is dog turd," Kouga muttered as he cleaned himself up, "I am so screwed!"

Now that Naraku was dead and the Shikon No Tama complete, Kagome had to make a choice. The young miko knew she didn't belong in the feudal era and had to return home to her own time. She loved Inuyasha with all her heart and knew the only way he could come with her was to become human.

They had talk and argued about Inuyasha going to her time or her staying in his time, but no matter what they came up with they knew one of them would be losing something very important in their lives. She couldn't bring herself to ask him to change who he was, not even for her. He couldn't bring himself to ask her to leave her family behind, not even for him. That night they sat under the dark star filled sky. They hardly said a word as they held and kissed each other, knowing it would be their last time together.

The next day the village was filled with tearful and emotional good-byes. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo escorted them to the well to say their final farewells. Kagome hugged each of them and cried her heart out. Soon only she and Inuyasha were standing next to the well.

"I will miss you so much Inuyasha." She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him. "We both know you wouldn't be happy as a human, and I could never ask you to change who you are." She let him go and looked into his tear filled golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I do love you, but I wasn't meant to be just a human. I am and will always be a half demon. I would feel weak if I chose to become a human man." Inuyasha sighed "You know how much I hate the new moon nights."

She nodded with understanding, and wiped the tears on her cheek away with the back of her left hand, "I guess there is only one thing to do now . . . make a wish." A half smile played across her lips and she held the jewel between her hands.

Inuyasha shook his head up and down then grabbed her hands between his. They stood there for a long while, holding on to their last moments together, then Kagome spoke.

"I wish for you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to find true happiness." She closed her eyes, and hot tears escaped down her cheeks.

Slowly the jewel began to change from a solid object to an almost blinding light. The power of it traveled up Kagome's arm engulfing her with its light. They stood there for a few more seconds. Kagome let go of Inuyasha and climbed over the edge of the well. "You will always be my first love." Her words echoed as she jumped down into the blue light, and then she was gone forever.

Lucky for Kouga that episode he had a week ago involving his hands and thoughts of a certain hanyou, didn't happen anymore. He still had rousing thoughts about the mutt, but they never led to him pleasing himself again, he was relieved to say the least.

It was the end of spring, with the destruction of Naraku just the week prior, Kouga and the clan had much to celebrate. Ginta was soon to be a father with his beautiful mate Miki, Hakkaku decided that his bachelor days weren't over, so he hadn't found a mate yet.

There were also three other pregnant females in the clan now. By the end of summer their den would be filled with a new generation of wolf demons. This was very important to the clan since the wolf demon race was decreasing drastically. The mothers to be were constantly pampered and taken care of by everyone in the clan. It was to make sure the cubs were born healthy and strong.

The days passed and Kouga helped his uncle, Lord Yutaka, guide and care for the clan. Since Yutaka had no sons and both his daughters mated with wolves form the eastern clan, Kouga was crowned prince. Lord Yutaka taught the young prince all about ruling as Lord, and everything about life as a wolf demon. He always made sure Kouga knew their history, so it could be passed down form generation to generation.

Yutaka was a very short wolf demon, not more than five feet six inches, but he had a calmness and a presence that made him both fascinating to watch and impressive to listed to. He always dressed in formal robes to show his seniority.

He loved Kouga and favored him above everyone else. He often tried to convince the wolf prince that choosing a female wolf demon and not the human he had placed claim on, would provide the clan with full demon heirs, not hanyou's that were considered worthless by most full demons. To Yutaka humans were fine to have fun with, but when it came to finding a life mate only a female demon would do.

When word about Kagome's departure got back to Kouga, Yutaka strongly encouraged him to find a female wolf demon to warm his blankets at night.

"Uncle, I can't move on, just yet. I loved Kagome very much, and it pains my heart to have lost her. I didn't even get to say good bye." Kouga sadly let his uncle know.

Yutaka clasped him on the back. "I understand. It must be very hard to lose such a prized possession."

Kouga knew Yutaka only thought of humans as play things, and the wolf demon lord, let him know on many occasions that he was lucky to have found a human miko to toy with. Kouga also knew Yutaka would never really understand how or why he loved Kagome.

"Uncle, please, just give me time. You'll see. Good things come to those who wait." Kouga said giving his uncle a small smile.

"Well just don't make us wait too long." Yutaka let out a haughty laugh and walked away, apparently satisfied with Kouga's answer.

During the first week in the second summer month, Lord Yutaka and Elders began to get very concerned. Someone in the den was carrying hanyou cubs. Since the scent of pregnancy filled the air it was hard to pinpoint who it was. They questioned the pregnant wolf demons, but none of them admitted to being with a human.

When no one confessed the elders decided to wait until each one gave birth. Their law stated that once the half-breed was born it was to be killed.

One morning Kouga woke up to the sounds of retching , his own stomach began to turn and he could feel the bile pushing its way up his throat. He jumped to his feet and ran to the flowing river at the bottom of the cave and vomited into it. He scooped up a hand full of water and swished it around in his mouth

"Uuggh.." He sat down willing his stomach to settle.

"Prince Kouga, are you all right" Miki asked kneeling down holding her own head over the river.

Kouga shook his head to let her know he was fine. "The sound of vomiting woke me. I started to feel sick."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, my prince. This pregnancy is taking its toll on me." She stood and rubbed her stomach.

Kouga looked at her with sympathy, but then he frowned. The air around them filled with the scent of an infant hanyou. He raised one eyebrow questioningly at her. He now thought he knew who conceived the hanyou cub. Miki, his best friend's life mate? That meant she was not carrying Ginta's cubs!

"Are you sure you are ok prince Kouga?" Miki asked again, worried that he was still ill. She too smelt the hanyou cub close by but thought '_it is not my business so I should stay out of it' _

Kouga couldn't believe it, she stood there like everything was just fine. She was his best friend's mate, but she carried half-breeds inside of her."Yes, I am fine" he replied, thinking he knew her secret.

"Very well, I will be on my way," she bowed to him, "My prince." She turned to walk off thinking '_that was odd'_

Kouga watched her walk away. Why did he have to be the one to discover that Miki was a deceitful bitch?He didn't know what to do. Ginta seemed so happy with her, but when he would find out she was not impregnated by him, he would be heartbroken. After a long fight with his conscious, Kouga couldn't find it in his heart to tell his friend. He hoped someone else would discover her betrayal and tell Ginta.

Close to the end of summer, Kouga noticed he had started gaining weight. The week before he was unable to eat. When he did, his stomach turned. He spent many mornings and nights hurling into the river. Now he ate like a wild hog demon. It was weird to him how all the weight seemed to go straight to his mid section.

Kouga didn't know what was wrong with him. His senses were quickly fading, he couldn't smell scents like he use to, his eyesight was getting poor, he was off balance and he was moody. He figured his eating habits, fading senses and mood swings were all due to all the stress he had. He thought he was going crazy because he was keeping something from one of his oldest and dearest friends.

He didn't understand why no one else had guessed Miki was the one that carried the hanyou cubs, deceiving them all. He had thought about telling so many times, but then he would see Ginta and Miki together and change his mind. Finally he quit thinking about it. The truth would come out in a couple of days.

The very end of summer, Naomi was the first one to go into labor, born to her were two cubs, bothboys. Leiko and Cho went into labor the next week, giving birth to four pups each. Leiko had three girls and one boy, and Cho had two girls and two boys.

Everyone's concern grew when Miki didn't go into labor that week. They knew when a demon was pregnant with a hanyou the gestational period lasted three months longer than with full demons. Everyone in the clan thought she was the one carrying the half demon cubs. Ginta stood by her side, ready to protect her and their unborn cubs at all cost.

Miki didn't go into labor until a week later. After six hours she and Ginta were the proud parents of three full demon cubs. All boys.

Kouga couldn't believe it; he swore Miki was the one who carried the hanyou infants. Lord Yutaka and the elders were stomped. The scent of half-breed cubs was still lingering in the atmosphere. They knew of no other female being pregnant, and if it was a male demon it could only mean that he let himself be dominated by a human since the cubs were hanyou.

According to demon, laws a demon could dominate and claim as many humans as they choose, but under no circumstances was he to submit to or be claimedby a human. In their eyes the demon who gave himself to a human was worthless and no longer considered lower than humans by all the other demon clans.

Kouga's head started to spin and his stomached turned, he quickly moved to leave so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of everyone, but his vision swam, and the world turned black.

Kouga woke up in his own bedchamber. He could hear the loud voices of the elders, saying he was deceitful and should be killed for disgracing the clan like he did, and that he knew he was the one who was pregnant with dirty half-breed cubs.

His hand shot to his stomach and he started to panic '_That's why my senses are getting so bad, I'm pregnant! How?I don't understand how this happened. I didn't even feel the cubs inside of me'_ He may have thought about a golden eyed half-breed male once or twice before, but he had never been with any male, demon or human.

"It smells like it belongs to Inuyasha."A voice from the doorway calmly stated.

Kouga looked to see his two best friends standing there with concerned looks on their faces.

"What?" Kouga questioned.

"The cubs inside of you . . . They are Inuyasha's?" Hakkaku asked more than said as he sat down next to his distraught prince and friend.

Kouga was so occupied with believing that Miki was the one with the half-breed cubs, and wondering what was wrong with him, that he never noticed the other scent belonged to Inuyasha.

He stopped and focused, he had to concentrate really hard to pick up the other parent's smell._ 'The cubs inside me smell like a mixture of Inuyasha and me . . . How'_ His face paled._ 'You can't get pregnant by getting off and thinking about a person.'_

"Inuyasha?" Kouga said, then realization hit him. His nightmare about Inuyasha and Kagome mating was no dream, it really happened. He now thought he knew exactly how he was carrying Inuyasha's offspring,

"When Kagome and I switched bodies, Kagome must have been pregnant. Somehow when the old priestess changed us back, the infants got transferred to my body." He told his two best friends.

"I never knew they got intimate, do you think anyone knew about the pregnancy?" Ginta asked and he too sat next to Kouga.

"No, Inuyasha wouldn't have let her leave if he had known." Kouga answered.

Hakkaku and Ginta nodded, knowing Kouga was right.

"I also smell Kagome's scent, but it's faint. Shouldn't her scent be as strong as Inuyasha's?" Hakkaku wondered out loud.

"I'm guessing it's because these cubs have been inside of me for too long. My blood is becoming their blood . . . They are becoming Inuyasha's and mine." Kouga made a wild guess on that one. He had no idea why the cubs smelt more like him and Inuyasha and not Kagome and Inuyasha, but it made sense to him.

In reality, Kagome was the cub's original mother. When they were transferred into Kouga's body, Kagome genetic make-up was overthrown by Kouga's. The process Kaede used to switch them back into their own bodies, somehow caused the fetuses to choose the strongest genes, and those belonged to Kouga and Inuyasha.

"You look very tired, are you feeling well" Ginta asked with concern, Kouga nodded his head. "What do you think will happen now?" He added.

"I don't know what will happen." Kouga replied.

He then told them how much he thought about Inuyasha since he and Kagome switched bodies. He also told them about his failing scenes letting them know why he didn't know he was with cubs. Then he showed them his little round belly.

After Kouga finished telling them everything, they now knew that it was an accident, that he didn't submit himself to Inuyasha. They wanted to help him anyway they could, but didn't know how.

"That makes sense, the scent of you and those hanyou cubs are everywhere, it was hard to tell that you were the one carrying them. No one would have guessed it was you who would become pregnant anyway, you being the prince and all." Hakkaku told him honestly, "Maybe if you tell the elders what happened..." He then suggested.

"It won't matter, the cubs are half-breeds, and I doubt the elders will believe me." Kouga told them.

Just then Yutaka entered with a regretful and disappointed look on his face. "Will you two excuse us?" He ordered politely.

"Yes, Lord Yutaka." Hakkaku and Ginta launched themselves to their feet, bowed and left the Lord and prince alone.

Yutaka looked down at Kouga, "Why? Why would you humiliate me in such a way? You are pregnant Kouga, and by a human. How could you disgrace the clan by letting yourself be taken by a wretched human? After all the things I thought you. You are a prince. You know the law."

Kouga shook his head. "No, no . . . I never gave myself to any male, human or demon. Believe me. I didn't"

Yutaka's expression quickly turned from hurt to anger. "Now you lie in my face. You are with cubs. There is only one way a male demon can get pregnant, and that is by submitting themselves to another male. Only low-class, dishonorable demons submit themselves to other demons. They do it so they will have a place in society, even if it is as a bedmate, or breeder. You know this as well as I do, do not lie to me"

"Please uncle. I didn't know I was pregnant. At first, I didn't even know how this happened, but now I do." Kouga cried out. He felt tears pushing at his eyes, but he worked them back down. "During the battle with Naraku I switched bodies with Kagome, she was pregnant, and when we switched back the babies she carried went into my body." Kouga tried to explain.

Yutaka couldn't believe Kouga would come up with such a story. He wondered why his nephew didn't tell him the truth?

"Kouga even if I did believe your story, laws are laws, and the elders have spoken. I love you like you are my own, and because of that and the fact you are the prince of the clan your life will be spared. The cubs growing inside of you will be terminated immediately." Yutaka turned and left an outraged and teary-eyed Kouga behind.

TBC:

I want to give a big thinks to Miyu-Chan for her wonderful suggestions and help.

I was tired of Inuyasha always being pregnant. At first I though there was no way for me to make Kouga the pregnant one because he is dominant. I did it and I hope you all enjoy it.

Signed :Sesshysfavhuman :P


	2. unexpected lullabies ch 2

Unexpected Lullabies Ch.2

Summary: Due to a curse released by Naraku before his demise, Kagome and Kouga end up switching bodies. With the help of Kaede they are quickly changed back. With the jewel complete and Naraku destroyed, Kagome makes the choice to leave the feudal era for good, unaware that she left something behind with Kouga.

Paring: Inuyasha and Kouga. Mentions of Inuyasha and Kagome

_'Italic' _indicates thoughts

I want to give a big thank you to Miyu-Chan for being my beta : )

Chapter 2:

Kouga sat on the mats and watched his uncle leave. This was the only time he could remember his uncle looking genuinely disappointed in him. Kouga thought at the very least his uncle would have listened to his explanation about what happened, but he didn't. He only looked down at Kouga with anger and frustration.

It was no secret to Kouga that being with the same sex was accepted by demon standards, but being the prince, and sitting in front of 'The Lord of the Clan', pregnant, was another matter all together. All the proof of Kouga's pregnancy pointed to the fact that he had submitted himself to a half-breed or a human. Both were considered a disgrace to be with, if you were a lord or prince. Lord Yutaka was not willing to believe otherwise.

Kouga looked around the bedchambers wanting to escape. There were many ways to get out of the cave if you were able to climb, but with Kouga's failing senses and condition he didn't want to risk the chance of falling. He looked around again, this time his gaze was held on the entrance. He could hear the voices of his Uncle and the Elders talking. He got up and stood by the door to listen.

"...it is law that we protect the stability of the wolf demon race." One of the elders said.

"We are offering him a way out, without taking his status as prince away, we are also allowing him to keep his life." Another council member added.

"I recognize the law. As Elders of the clan you are in full power to terminate the half-breed cubs. I just ask that you do not sterilize him. He will still be prince after the cubs are gone, and he will still need full-blooded heirs." Yutaka asked.

Kouga's hands clutched at his small abdomen, as he looked around frantically. '_I don't care if half of you guys do belong to that half-breed, I will not allow anyone to take any of you away from me'_

Kouga looked around again, he could still see the elders at the entrance. He started to pace _'I gotta_ _get out of here_' He turned to run out the door and the healer came in and stopped him dead in his tracks. He walked past Kouga and he turned to see what the healer was doing.

"Prince Kouga, I have brought you the sleeping drought." He held up a bowl made out of a small turtle shell in front of the wolf prince. "Trust me. You do not want to be awake when the cubs are taken from your body"

Kouga stepped back, shaking his head 'no'. Then he felt two other bodies come behind him and firm hands were placed on each of his shoulders.

"Prince Kouga, this is for the best. We have never defiled our clan with half-breeds and we will not start now." One of the elders told him with disgust in his voice.

"Drink the drought so we may finish this as soon as possible." The other elder said, his voice just as disgusted as the first.

Kouga could see no way out of his situation. He knew no matter what he said they wanted the cubs dead. He took the bowl between his hands and looked into each of their faces. He thought about the cubs inside of his body. '_These are my cubs too. These are the only things I have left to remind me of Kagome.'_

He could hear the voices telling him, '_they are just half-breed cubs, they would never amount to anything, they deserved to die.' _He then thought that he too, at one time, felt that way, why was it different now? He was carrying the offspring of his rival, a half-demon... someone he himself had called worthless and believed it. No matter what decision he made, he would suffer, either the loss of his clan or the loss of his cubs. Was the love he had for Kagome worth losing his family and friends? Was the love he had for his clan worth losing his cubs? His memory of the woman he loved?

Slowly he raised the bowl to his lips and paused; '_I want these cubs, why should I be forced to kill them_' he looked around at the occupants in the room again. He knew he had a very small chance of getting away, not only was his senses fading so was his speed and strength.

There was nothing he could do, without hurting himself and the cubs. No one would come to help him; they all believed he submitted himself to another. They also wanted the cubs dead. Not seeing any other way out he raised the bowl to his lips and drank. The healer and the elders watched as he swallowed every drop.

"We will be back once the drought has taken effect. You should make yourself comfortable and lie down." The healer said, and left with the elders.

Kouga was left alone once again. He walked over to his bed, lied down, and curled himself into a fetal position. He clutched firmly onto his stomach as dread filled him. '_What have I done_' He began to rock himself trying to fight the effects of the sleeping drought running through his body.

His eyes began to get heavy; he let go of his stomach and rubbed it. Kouga sat back up and looked at the entrance again. '_I gotta get out of here_' He stood up slowly and walked toward the door. He looked around for any signs of the elders or the healer. They were nowhere to be found.

Kouga started to run, at least he thought he was running, because the ground was moving fast beneath him, or was it coming fast toward him? Shaking his head, and holding out his arm to the side, he stopped himself from falling, and used the wall for leverage. Kouga stood against the wall and steadied himself. '_I can't move, too tired' _The calling of his name made him jump. It was the healer.

"Prince Kouga. What are you doing? You should be resting. Let me help you back into your room."

The healer grabbed him by his arms and half carried half dragged him back to his bedchambers. The elders soon followed behind them.

"You need to lay down Prince Kouga and we will began" The healer advised him.

"No...no" Kouga slurred out in his drowsy state.

Hands pushed him toward the bed and he fought against them. No matter how hard he fought he was still being dragged and placed down on the furs.

"Don't do this. Please don't." Kouga begged.

Rough hands held him down and words he couldn't understand, due to the drought, were being shouted at him.

"I won't be able to start until he is asleep" The healer let the elders know.

Kouga watched the healer and when he saw the large knife the healer brought out of his bag, he became frightened for his cubs and himself. The wolf prince, a burst of adrenaline caused by his terror, broke free from the elders and set off at a run, hoping his weakening body would carry him far away form the den.

Kouga rushed out the door into the main hall of the den. His legs couldn't hold him up and he collapsed, right before he reached the den exit. He was so close he could see the rain falling and full moon outside, he let out a sob as he looked up at it. All Kouga kept thinking about were the cubs. _'I could never let them hurt the cubs.' _

The wolf prince got back up on unsteady legs and started to run again. Sharp, hot pain shot up through his legs and into his heart. His weakening body wasn't going to last. Kouga's throat throbbed, as he got closer to freedom. He heard his name being yelled or called over and over again, he didn't care, he kept running as fast as he could.

Kouga finally made it to the exit. There was only one way to go and that was down the steep cliff. He had made it to the back of the cave not the front like he wanted to. If he had his normal strength, he could easily jump down, but in his weakened form he would have to climb along the edge. He watched as the rain came down hard and caused the waves from the waters below to crash on top of the cliff. Sprays slapped him in the face as he slowly moved along the edge knocking down sticks and rock in his way. All he wanted was to get away alive with his cubs.

Kouga held onto a sheet of rock to keep himself from falling, it was slippery and wet. He moved carefully never looking back, all the adrenalin formed was drained from his body now and he started to feel the effects of the sleeping drought. '_No, not now_'. He panicked, and the world starting spinning Kouga's body felt heavy, his legs gave out and he fell away from the side of the mountain, plummeting quickly toward the rock path below.

With the death of Naraku, none of his incarnations were able to survive. The demons he had used to sustain his body were also destroyed, leaving only the stronger demon species alive. Inuyasha did not have to worry about stray demons attacking the village since it was just after mating season and most of the demons were tending to their young.

Inuyasha tried to keep busy. He helped build lodges for all the villagers and himself, gathered wood for the up coming winter months, made sure the wells were full of water and helped plant and pick wild fruits and vegetables. He had even helped Sango clean her and Miroku's lodge then he would go and clean his and Shippou's. Sango even taught him how to prepare meals.

Usually by the end of the day he had no memory of doing those things. Miroku came often to his lodge to visit with him, but later, he could not recall what they had talked about.

Even with all the work he did and all the company he had, Inuyasha kept thinking of Kagome. Her face invaded his dreams, and her voice echoed in his mind. Many times he wasn't even sure how he got through the days now that she was gone.

The loneliest part about being without Kagome, for Inuyasha, was when Miroku finally got up enough nerves to court Sango properly. The monk gave up flirting with other women, and showered Sango with gifts and love. After a month of courting they were married and now Sango was pregnant.

Inuyasha was very happy for his friends but his own heartache now had him resting on his haunches beside the bone eaters well. He did not understand why he kept coming to the same spot week after week. Kagome had been gone almost two months, and because of the late summer rain, her scent was now gone too. When Kagome left, it was like a part of him left with her.

Inuyasha sat by the well thinking of the beautiful woman who was long gone, and it started to rain. He looked up into the black sky and watched the dark clouds move across the full moon. Drops of rain fell on and around him. No matter how much he thought of her, she was not coming back. He had nothing left of her but his memories. Her scent had been long gone from this place, never to return.

He was angry with her for leaving, angry with himself for letting her leave '_I was stupid to let my heart and mind to believe, you would never leave me. You wished for my happiness, but I haven't had any since you been gone. I have no one. I shouldn't have let you go' _He closed his eyes and wished the raindrops would wash away his loneliness. After some time, he got up, '_I'll be back tomorrow_' and left for the village.

TBC

I can not believe all the reviews I got just for the first chapter. I wasn't sure how this story was going to go over with Kouga being the Pregnant one but I am so happy that you guys liked it.

Thank you all so much . There were a lot of questions that were asked, but if I answer them now I will give the whole story away. Everything will be answered in later chapters. Till Next time...

Signed :Sesshysfavhuman :P


	3. Unexpected Lullabies Ch 3

Chapter 3 Unexpected Lullabies

Disclaimer: nope

Summary: Due to a curse released by Naraku before his demise, Kagome and Kouga end up switching bodies. With the help of Kaede they are quickly changed back. With the jewel complete and Naraku destroyed, Kagome makes the choice to leave the feudal era for good, unaware that she left something behind with Kouga.

Paring: Inuyasha and Kouga. Mentions of Inuyasha and Kagome

Kouga felt himself falling, he twisted and turned his body and tried to grab the edge of the cliff. Every where he placed his hand was wet and slippery. He felt his shoulder hit the edge of a sharp rock and cried out. He knew he would hit the raging waters below so he sucked in his breath held it and closed his eyes.

He plummeted into the cool deep river, then tried to force himself upward through the water. The moon's glow was like a beacon as he gazed up at the surface. No matter how hard he tried the angry currents pushed him all around, tossing and flipping him like he was nothing.

Water filled his mouth and went down his throat. He exhaled a deep breath of air as his head broke free of the water for a moment, then he was dragged back under. He couldn't hold on anymore. The sleeping drought was taking its full effect on him.

He was never aware of the big splash that followed him when he fell, or that his name was being yelled over and over again.

Hakkaku had dived into the river and was now in pursuit of him. Hakkaku inhaled a deep breath, then dove down and began making his way toward Kouga. Luckily for Hakkaku, the moon was guiding him.

Kouga had managed to get tangled in some kind of debris. Panic filled him and he peered through the dark water. He yanked and pulled and became more panicky when he was too weak and tired to free himself. He began to swallow great gulps of water. He was afraid now that he and the cubs he carried, was living their last moments of life.

When Kouga didn't rise to the surface, Hakaku plunged headfirst into the darker depths of the river. When he finally saw Kouga, his heart sank. Not only was Kouga's foot tangled in the debris, he was unconscious too. Hakkaku quickly swam toward Kouga and freed his foot. He wrapped his arm around the wolf prince and held him close to his side, using his free arm to move forward toward the surface.

Hakkaku was relieved when he finally reached the surface. He used all his strength to tow Kouga to the riverbank. Kouga limply lay in his arms and Hakkaku feared that he had been too late. He gathered Kouga into his arms and carried him from the river and spread him out on the ground on his belly. He gently pulled Kouga's face sideways. When Kouga coughed and gagged as water spurted from his mouth he wanted to shout out loud thank you. Kouga barley opened his eyes, he looked up at Hakkaku and breathed in as much air as he could. Hakkaku had to help him to his feet and half carry him through the forest.

Hakkaku was happy he was breathing. Now he had to get them out of the rain and far away form the den. He and Ginta had planed on rescuing Kouga earlier but weren't fast enough. Ginta told Hakkaku of a small cave they were to meet at so that was where he was going to head.

Kouga woke with a groan. Every muscle in his body ached, he knew he should be glad to be alive, but at the moment it was hard to remember why.

He felt the weight of someone's or something on his shoulder and body, and the warmth of fur against his arm. He looked and noticed Hakkaku's head on his shoulder, and the bodies of several wolves laying on top of and around them, for warmth it seemed.

He lifted his hand to his throbbing head, he groaned and let his hand drop back down. Kouga tried to lay perfectly still so he would not disturb the sleeping wolves. Kouga glanced around the small cave trying to ignore the pain in his head. It had stopped raining outside and was morning.

"You all right" Hakkaku asked.

With a start, Kouga looked toward him, he had not realized Hakkaku was awake and watching him. "My head and shoulder hurt." He closed his eyes "What happened, where are we?"

Hakkaku raised up off of him and woke the sleeping wolf pack up. They moved around the two wolf demons and found another place to fall asleep. "We are at the edge of the northern lands." Hakkaku answered and told him about the fall and the rescue.

"Can you tell if the cubs are ok?" Kouga asked as he placed a hand over his stomach.

Hakkaku leaned down and placed his ear against Kouga's belly. "I can hear two heat beats," He turned his head and placed his nose against Kouga's tummy and sniffed, "They don't smell ill. I think they're all right" He raised back up, "The elders will be sending the warriors after us, we need to leave. Do you think you can walk?"

Kouga nodded and tried to get up. Hakkaku ended up having to wrap an arm around his waist and Kouga wrapped his arm around Hakkaku's neck. They stood and began to walk out the cave. Once they got to the entrance they looked around to see if anyone had followed them, when everything looked clear they headed out leaving the sleeping wolves behind.

Hakkaku half carried and half-dragged Kouga through the forest, they both hoped the wolves they had just left would cover their smell enough for them to get far away, or that it would rain and wash away some of their scent. But today the sun was already out and there were no clouds in the sky.

They made it through the forest without incident and into a clearing. Kouga looked around and recognized the well in the middle of the field. It was the well he had seen Kagome go into in his vision.

"Go over there, to the well. I want to see something" Kouga told Hakkaku.

They walked toward the well and Hakkaku looked at him wondering why he wanted to see some old dried out well. "Why did you want to come here?"

"This is the well I saw Kagome go into in my dream," Kouga answered as he looked over the side of the well. There was nothing at the bottom but bones and mud from the rain, "Do you smell her scent anywhere?"

"I smell her fading scent, coming from inside of you. I also smell Inuyasha's scent everywhere." Hakkaku told him.

Kouga looked around again wondering what the well was. He was sure Kagome jumped into it and came out in some wired place, he looked into it again and figured that part of his vision must have been just a dream.

"We should get moving before anyone finds us." Hakkaku said to the wolf prince.

They left the well and moved toward their destination.

Ginta and Miki and the four newborn cubs were inside a large abandon bear cave. Ginta had to carry his family the entire way and was now sleeping while Miki nursed her cubs. When Ginta told her about what was happening to Kouga she agreed to help in anyway that she could.

They both knew it was dangerous to go out into the storm with their newborn cubs but they wrapped them in several pelts, tightly and left, hoping for the best. While the elders were detracted by Hakkaku and Kouga's escape, they were able to get away from the den

Kouga still had to have help walking from Hakkaku. They continued their journey through the thick forest away from their den. When they stopped Kouga saw that Hakkaku was staring at something. The wolf prince turned his head to see what Hakkaku was looking at, he found that he was brought to a cave nestled deep in the forest, with a narrow stream beside it.

They stepped slowly into the entrance and immediately saw Ginta sleeping and Miki nursing one of their cubs. There was also a fire built in the middle of the cave.

"You guys made it." Miki said as she watched the two wolf demons come through the entrance. She noticed that Hakkaku was almost carrying Kouga, "Are you all right my prince?" she asked with concern.

Hakkaku slowly lowered Kouga next to Ginta. "I think I will be fine once I rest." Kouga told her, and laid down to rest his tired aching body.

"We were worried that you guys were stuck out in the storm last night." Miki put the cub down in her arms and grabbed another to nurse.

"Kouga fell into the river and I had to jump in after him." Hakkaku began to tell her about what had happened the night before.

Miki looked over at Kouga and noticed how sick he began to look. His eyes were closed but she could still see the dark brown skin under his eyes. He also was starting to shake and she began to worry for him and the cubs. "I need to check him, he looks ill" She placed the cub down and moved next to Kouga.

Miki felt Kouga's head, "He doesn't have a fever, but he does need to rest." She grabbed some of the pelts she and Ginta used to cover the cubs in and began covering Kouga's body, "We need to keep you and those cubs inside of you warm"

Hakkaku helped her and looked around the cave. "We will need something to eat. Once Ginta wakes up we will go hunting."

Miki nodded and went back to care for her cubs.

Inuyasha headed to the well. Today was a beautiful sunny afternoon, so Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara joined him. Once they got there, Inuyasha froze. He sniffed the air and noticed the strong smell of wolves, but that was not what made him get on the ground and start sniffing like he was crazy. He smelt Kagome's scent. He sniffed and sniffed to make sure, he knew he had not smelt it for some time so he wondered what was going on.

"I smell Kagome's scent," He told the small group, "It smells like she was here and left, its fading but I smell it."

Everyone looked at him like he was losing his mind. Shippou started to sniff around and his eyes went wide. " I smell her too." He happily cried out

Kirara stuck her nose in the air and sniffed, "Meow" She replied, as if she were agreeing with Inuyasha and Shippou.

"How can that be? You told us her smell was gone" Miroku said looking around for any signs of their absent friend.

"I don't know, but I also smell the sent of that bastard Kouga and some of his clan." Inuyasha sniffed the ground some more, "I smell her scent and those damn-wolves coming from that way" He pointed into the forest.

Inuyasha stood and looked around. He couldn't figure out why he could smell the wolves so well and the scent of Kagome was hardly noticeable. "Im going to follow their scent, I need to know why I can smell Kagome's scent with theirs." He took off running.

"Inuyasha wait for us." Sango said as she, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou ran after him

Kouga woke with a start. He could hear sounds of a battle and screams. He jumped up and looked around the cave. He saw warriors from the den enter the cave, and watched as Miki spun, ready to defend her cubs and herself.

Ginta charged into the cave and hit two of the armored warriors who tried to hit her from behind. Miki tried to send her demon blast toward the nearest warrior, but blunt object flew through the air and hit her in the skull. Her world went black, as she went flying.

Kouga ran to her, to try to protect her from any more attacks. He lifted his head to only see four wolf demon warriors closing in on them. Desperately, he turned to look for Hakkaku and Ginta, when he spotted them he knew they would not escape. He had no strength and knew there were too many warriors for them to take on alone.

Ginta saw Miki go down and roared. He was surrounded by warriors, and there wasn't a thing he could do to save her. He heard the wails of his cubs, fear clutched at his chest. Ginta swung his sword and sent the nearest warrior's head flying with a single stroke, and ran toward Miki, Kouga and his cubs.

Hakkaku was just outside the entrance. He thrust his sword up in a parry, his frenzy gave him strength, and he knocked the warrior aside, then buried his sword in the warrior's chest. He jerked his sword free, and ducked, avoiding another warrior's wild swing.

No matter how hard they fought there were just too many warriors, and they knew it. With Kouga losing his demon strength and Miki unconscious, they knew they would not be able to fight off the warriors for too long.

Hakkaku made it inside the cave and somebody slammed into his hips, knocking him hard to the ground. He tried to roll, swinging and kicking, but two of them landed on top of him. He tried to get away, but more of them piled on, crushing the air from his lungs.

Kouga, Miki and Genta were pulled up to their feet by the warriors and dragged outside of the cave. When Ginta seen one of the warriors grab their cubs, he started to fight with all his might. He was hit in the head, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Kouga was now the only one left standing. He gathered all his strength, and charged at the warriors. He was able to take three of them out but then brutal fingers clamped over his wrist. He fought against his captor, but it was useless. They overpowered him, he was then thrown to the ground and his hands were held above his head. He looked up to see the warrior chief standing above him with a wicked sneer.

Kouga looked around for his companions and they were still unconscious. He continued his vain attempt to get up, to crawl away, but the warrior chief was having none of that. Kouga felt hands snatch a hold of his hair and then the back of his head was slammed to the ground so hard his vision went blurry.

He could hear the warrior chief calling him all sort of names and saying all sort of lewd things to him, but when he heard him say, " . . . now you will submit to me. I will dominate you . . . My whore prince." He started to scream 'No'. He kicked his feet and jerked his body to try to get away but a hard kick to his ribs stopped him.

All he could think about were the cubs inside of him. He wanted to wrap his hands around his stomach to protect them but couldn't. Tears fell out of the corners of his eyes and he heard laughter and more taunts about him being submissive.

The warrior chief straddled him and laughed in his face, "Although you look good on your back, I think you should be in a position that you feel more comfortable in." He grabbed Kouga and told the other warriors to let go of his wrist and legs then he flipped Kouga over onto his stomach.

Kouga groaned out loud and tried to curl his body up. Rough hands pulled him up onto his hands and knees. Hands held onto his hips and what felt like a foot pushed his upper body down between his shoulder blades. His face was on the ground, and he tried to remove the foot from his back.

Kouga cried out when he felt a foot come into contact the side of his stomach and he stopped struggling. His hands lay motionless on the ground. He closed his eyes and felt the sting of dirt, and tears, he tried to crawl away when he felt his clothes being ripped off of his body.

Kouga shook his head from side to side, "No..Don't...I didn't submit..." He started to say before a loud shrieking cry was ripped out of his throat as the warrior chief thrust his shaft into Kouga with no preparation, ripping him in the process.

The thrust continued into Kouga, pain shot through him and he opened his mouth to cry out again.  
In an impartial part of his mind, the one not currently screaming his throat raw, he decided that  
he would rather have been kicked around a few more times than have this happen to him. Kouga than thought about the cubs, would they survive this? He wrapped his arms around his stomach as best as he could, and thought, 'Will I survive this?

Vaguely, Kouga recognized that a female voice yelled. "Hiraikotsu" and the sounds of swords clinging together. Kouga raised his head and realized that there was no longer anyone moving inside of him, and the weight of the wolf violating him slowly slumped over his back.

The owner of the foot that was in his back, was now laying lifeless in front of him. The wolf warrior was cut in half at the waist. Kouga pushed the warrior chief off of his back, slumped his body to the ground and rolled himself into a ball.

He looked around for his companions again and seen that they were being helped up by someone in black and purple robes, a woman in a black and pink outfit, a small cub like figure and a large fire neko. He looked around again and seen the warriors had been slain. Then he saw someone with silver hair and red robes standing above him. He was in so much pain, that when he heard his name being called and hands gently lifting him he passed out.

Once again Kouga woke up. This time he woke to the smell of meat cooking and soft voices talking. He looked around and noticed he was in a lodge. He felt the warmth of pelts covering his body. His body hurt, especially his back side, he groaned and closed his eyes remembering all the things that had happened to him.

"Kouga?" Hakkaku's voice called out to him. "How are you feeling?"

Kouga opened his eyes and turned his head to Hakkaku's voice. Kouga places his hand on his small round belly, "My body hurts." A single tear fell from the corner of his right eye, "How are my cubs?"

"Don't you mean, how are our cubs'?" Kouga turned his head to look into the golden eyes of Inuyasha. Inuyasha kneeled next to the other side of him, looked down into his blue eyes.

TBC:

I know you all want to throw rotten tomatoes at me for letting Kouga get raped : (. At least he is safe with Inuyasha now : ). Things can only get better for him, right?

Please read and review :

I want to give a big thanks to Miyu-Chan for all her help : )

I would also like to thank everyone who took out the time to review it means a lot to me that you like the idea of Kouga pregnant.


	4. Unexpected Lullabies Ch 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciated it.

Last time

Once again Kouga woke up. This time he woke to the smell of meat cooking and soft voices talking. He looked around and noticed he was in a lodge. He felt the warmth of pelts covering his body. His body hurt, especially his backside, he groaned and closed his eyes remembering all the things that had happened to him.

"Kouga?" Hakkaku's voice called out to him. "How are you feeling?"

Kouga opened his eyes and turned his head to Hakkaku's voice. Kouga places his hand on his small round belly, "My body hurts." A single tear fell from the corner of his right eye, "How are my cubs?"

"Don't you mean, how are our cubs?" Kouga turned his head to look into the golden eyes of Inuyasha. Inuyasha kneeled next to the other side of him, looked down into his blue eyes.

Chapter 4

Kouga tensed hearing Inuyasha's voice rise in query. He did not want the half-demon to find out about the cubs this way. He quickly wiped away the tear rolling down his face away with the back of his hand and looked away.

The 'Mother' part of him was afraid of Inuyasha's reaction. What if the hanyou didn't want the cubs because they were now becoming his? The part of him that was a demon-wolf prince didn't give a damn about what the half-demon thought or said.

Hakkaku shook his head slightly, "We had to tell them everything, you were out for two days."

Kouga nodded, closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. His entire body ached, especially his ribs and bottom. His mind flooded with images of paint-streaked warriors swooping down on him, and golden brown eyes filled with confusion and concern.

Another voice from the side of the room got his attention, "Kouga? Do you remember what happened?" Kouga nodded but kept his eyes closed, "When you were brought here you were given a herb that helped you rest." Sango kneeled beside him and spoke softly, "When you were attacked, you got a few broken ribs, and your shoulder was displaced. The worst injury you have is from the rape, there was a bit of tearing, and because you are losing your demon powers it will take about a week to heal."

Kouga didn't want to hear about what had happened, all he cared about was the welfare of 'his' cubs. With effort he opened his eyes again to look at everyone in the room, "Are my cubs all right?" His voice tired and irritated for having to ask again.

"Both seem to have weak heartbeats according to Inuyasha and your friends. We thought we had lost them for a little while, but they are hanging on." Sango gave him a small smile.

"Why didn't you come and tell me about my children?" Inuyasha's voice questioned, laced with anger and worry, "They could have been killed because of you."

Kouga turned and looked at him with a scowl, "When I was running to save '_my'_ cubs lives, you were the last thing on my mind."

"Do you actually think I will let you have them?" Inuyasha yelled, "You can't even take care of yourself. How in the hell do you think you can take care of_ 'my'_ cubs?"

"I can take care of them a lot better than you can. I can show them how to act like a full demon, not like some half-breed mutt." Kouga tried to shout back, but his voice sounded like it was being forced through his dry throat.

"And what did being a full demon do for you? I had to come save your sorry bunch of full demon asses when you we getting ra . . . " Inuyasha got cut off when Sango slapped him upside the head.

"INUYASHA!" Sango stood in between Inuyasha and Kouga, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't yell at me. He wouldn't have run off without telling me about _my_ and _Kagome's_ children." Inuyasha glared around the exterminator at the wolf prince.

"You need to calm down, and Kouga needs to rest." Miroku firmly told the half-demon and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the lodge. Everyone could hear the anger in Inuyasha's voice as he and Miroku talked outside.

Sango turned her attention back to the wolf prince, "Here drink this, then we will get you something to eat."

Hakkaku helped him sit up, then Sango held a bowl full of water to his lips. He gulped the cold water greedily.

"Drink it slowly," Sango admonished.

The warning came too late. Turning his head to the side, Kouga retched, then lay there panting, thinking he had never felt more miserable in his entire life.

Sango brushed his hair away from his face, then offered him another drink. Kouga rinsed his mouth out, then took several slow sips. When he was done, he looked at Hakkaku, "Are you guys all right?"

He nodded, "Ginta, Miki and the cubs are resting. We are lucky they came to help us, or we would have been killed." He said.

Kouga took a deep breath, let it out in a long slow sigh and thought 'There are worse things than death.' When Inuyasha and Miroku came back in he closed his eyes again. He knew someone was standing over him. He opened his eyes to find Inuyasha staring down at him.

"We will talk later," Inuyasha glared down at Kouga, who glared back, "for now I will let you eat and rest."

Kouga glared back, "We have nothing to talk about. As soon as I'm better, we're leaving."

"As long as you are pregnant with_ 'my'_ children, you will not leave this village!" Inuyasha told him then turned around and stormed out of the lodge.

"Don't worry about him," Miroku said, "He is trying to accept the fact he is going to be a father. And other things."

The growling of Kouga's stomach reminded him and everyone else how long it had been since he had last eaten.

"Here," Sango offered him a piece of meat, "You must eat something"

Kouga tried to raise himself up onto his elbows but failed and involuntary whimpered and grunted.. He lay there and began to eat from Sango's hand. Lying there, eating from her hand, took a hefty slice out of his pride, but he hurt too much to care at the time.

When Kouga finished eating, he moved tired eyes from one person to the next. He tugged the covers up to his neck. He ignored the pounding in his head, and tried to focus on his cubs. Moments later, he heard whispers, he chose to ignore them also and close his eyes and fall back to sleep.

The next day, Kouga was woken by Kaede saying she had to check him again. He still had trouble moving but it wasn't as painful as the night before. Kaede gave him herbs to relieve the pain and he often slept soundly. He couldn't do much but lie there and let his wounds heal. By the end of the week he was finally healed, but was still weak. He wanted to do things on his own, but no matter how much he fussed, someone was always there helping him, telling him not to overwork himself, trying to feed him, and treating him like he was about to break. With the exception of Inuyasha, they had all agreed not to bring up the rape, thinking Kouga would talk about it in his own time.

Inuyasha didn't believe he should baby Kouga, and when he did try to talk to the wolf prince, his confusion, and anger usually got the best of him. During the entire week their short yelling matches usually ended when Inuyasha stormed away, and Kouga was left upset and annoyed.

When Inuyasha and Miroku had to go to a neighbouring village for a few days, Kouga became very weak and ill, causing him to faint. When Kouga woke, he looked around and tried to remember how he ended up laying in Kaede's lodge. He was out with Hakkaku and Ginta gathering wood in the forest, after that his memories became very hazy. He placed a hand on his stomach and remembered the pain he had before everything went black. He sat up and looked down at his stomach, it seemed that had grown even bigger during the past week.

"Kouga, ye are awake" Kaede appeared in front of him.

Kouga nodded, "Yeah"

"How are ye feeling?" she asked handing him something to drink.

"Tired." Kouga said, wincing as sat up a little and reached for the drink Kaede handed him, "What happened?"

"You fainted out in the forest," Inuyasha came into the lodge carrying four small dead animals in his hand, "You've been out for the entire day."

Kouga nodded absentmindedly. He drank the beverage . Everyone started filling into the lodge to make sure he was okay. They asked him all sort of questions and when he was told he was getting weaker and that the cubs' heart beats dropped again, he closed his eyes, and instinctively wrapped his arms around his stomach. Everyone except Inuyasha, knew exactly what was happening with Kouga and even if he didn't want to admit it, he did too.

Inuyasha left the lodge after he put the animals down. Sango and Miki decided that it was time to go and talk to him about Kouga and his cubs.

Inuyasha sat outside with his face buried in his hands. He still hadn't accepted the fact that Kouga was going to be the mother of his cubs/children/pups or whatever they were. He hated being around the wolf prince, because he could still smell the last fading scent of Kagome coming from his body, bringing back memories and the feelings he was trying to forget.

He didn't even have a chance to know she was pregnant, the morning after they had mated the battle started and she and Kouga had switched bodies. He was surprised the cubs still carried her scent at all. He prayed to whoever was listening that the scent would go away completely, because smelling her scent even a little bit and seeing Kouga's black hair, that reminded him of Kagome's black hair, often turned him on.

"Inuyasha." Sango and Miki stood above him, interrupting his thoughts. "Can we talk to you?"

Inuyasha looked up at them, "What about?"

"The cubs." Miki said sitting down beside him. Sango sat down on the other side of him.

"I know you were not expecting anything like this to happen but it has." Sango started, "You need to know some things about male-demon pregnancies." She paused making sure she had his full attention. "I brought Miki out here to tell you some things that will help Kouga and your cubs survive."

"What do you mean? I thought they were going to be ok now that Kouga is safe" He sounded worried.

"They are dying along with Kouga…" Miki said sadly "You need to understand when two male demons have cubs together it's usually because they both really want it. There is always a dominant male and a submissive male and it always stays that way. A mating ritual is performed for pregnancy to become possible. The dominant demon will take the submissive demon and tie him down to an altar with his hands above his head. The entire clan will circle around them and start chanting. A witch demon will then give the submissive demon a potion to drink and wait for the dominant one to fully insert himself in the other's body, then she will start her incantation causing the submissive one's body to change and adapt to carry the life that will be growing inside. The dominant demon then starts chanting during mating and then he will draw symbols on the stomach of the submissive. The ritual will last as long as the dominant one does.

This only happens when the females of the pack are not able to produce male offspring or if there is no female's present. They usually use the lower class demons because they know they will submit easily and their off spring will be full-demons born of two males." She paused and took a deep breath, "Once the ritual is done, the submissive one is taken care by the dominant one until the cubs are born. During the entire pregnancy they must mate constantly and their physical contact can never cease with each other in order for the cubs to survive. The cubs need the strength; essence and energy form both parents. Male demons were not meant to carry cubs, so it takes both of them to sustain their offspring. If the dominant one is not around it will take all the energy from the one carrying them. Full demons cannot survive without their demon essences, or strengths. If they loose those, the end result will be the death of the carrier and the cubs. It is up to the dominant one if he chooses to make a mate out of the submissive one or not. If he does then they will continue to have cubs together, if he doesn't then another may take the submissive one and do as he pleases with him."

Inuyasha just looked at her like she had just grown another head, "Are you telling me that I have to perform some sort of ritual to save my cubs?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Were you even listening to what she said?" She couldn't believe that he was that slow, "He is already pregnant so you got to have intimate contact with Kouga to save your cubs," she watched his face squinch up in disgust, "If you want your cubs to live, you will do it"

"I can't do what you are saying I should do. He is my enemy," He still looked like he was going to be sick, "He is… He is a 'he'"

"I cannot believe you are being so childish about all of this. We didn't think that Kouga would need you since you guys never did the ritual but he does." Miki's eyes began to turn red from her anger at him, "He lost everything to save those cubs, and now that they are dying you can't even do what it takes to keep them alive." She yelled and stood up.

"What do you expect me to do? I didn't want this to happen. He is the last demon I wanted to carry my babies." He stood also, followed by Sango.

"Then they will die." Sango said bluntly, "if you don't get over your animosity toward Kouga, then you will loose them."

Inuyasha looked at the two ladies and some how knew they were telling him the truth. He sensed the weakening state of his cubs and Kouga, but thought they would be fine if Kouga was taken care of by Sango and Kaede. Now he found out that the only way they will survive is if he is with Kouga.

"Will touching him be enough?" He asked them.

"It will help but he will need a lot more." Miki still frowned but she calmed herself enough for her eyes to change back to their natural color, "Coupling creates the largest amount of physical energy and love is the greatest emotional energy you can give." She added, hoping he would understand.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to ask why those other two wolves, Hakkaku and Ginta, couldn't touch and mate with Kouga but his little bit of common sense told him that if that had worked then the cubs would have been fine due to all the time they had spent together already. He opened his eyes, and knew he was the only one who could save his babies.

"How am I supposed to touch him and try to be intimate with him, I don't even like him?" He asked, getting angry and frustrated. "He was raped, do you actually think he will want me touching him after that?"

"You could start off by being nice to him, talk to him and gently touch him in places like his arm or hand." Sango suggested, and he frowned.

"Then you can move up to hugging and kissing," Miki added, and he looked queasy.

"Then you could start caressing him in all his special spots." Sango said, he grabbed his stomach.

"Yeah, and then you can lick and suck him all over, especially his nipples for those are really sensitive when you're pregnant." Miki told him, and he covered his mouth with his other hand.

"When it's time to mate just take it very slow, show him that you care about him," Sango said and he ran off toward the forest making gagging sounds.

They watched him run off and turned to each other, Miki asked "Do you think he will help Kouga?"

"Yeah. He may be an ass but he won't let them die. Its just going to take time for him to get use to the idea of being intimate with someone he is not too fond of. He will first have to help Kouga deal with the attack."

That is when they agreed that they would help Inuyasha and Kouga in anyway they could, then they walked back into the lodge.

After the half-demon had time to think, and Kouga was feeling better, Inuyasha started bringing the pregnant wolf-demon meat and berries every day. He even tried to touch Kouga on the hand a few times to see if what Sango and Miki said was true. Miroku said it was the most pitiful thing he had ever seen. Not thinking clearly one day, and without giving the wolf-prince any warning, Inuyasha reached out and tried to feel Kouga's stomach. . Not only did Kouga lashed out at him but also it started the argument and insults between them all over again.

Finally Miroku, Hakkaku, and Ginta were able to corner the hanyou, and talk to him. It was not easy due to Inuyasha's stubbornness. First they talked, then they argued, then Inuyasha and Hakkaku fought while Miroku and Ginta tried breaking them apart. Finally, after Miroku hit Inuyasha with his staff, the hanyou calmed down enough to listen. Hours later Inuyasha agreed that he would try again to be nice to Kouga, but only because he carried his cubs.

So Inuyasha tried to talk to Kouga about how he felt, but during their conversations Kouga completely ignored anything to do with his rape, seeming to go deaf if Inuyasha even tried to bring it up. The half-demon still didn't think he should be coddled so they often ended up sitting in silence.

Inuyasha would sit and stare at Kouga's stomach, when he did talk he would try to find nice things to say to the 'mother' of his children, like Miroku has suggested. He would tell Kouga things like 'You have big blue eyes', or 'You don't smell bad today.' That caused wolf prince to say something hateful to him, but he didn't react angrily. Instead, Inuyasha would look as though he was stung by Kouga's anger and sarcasm, not understanding why the wolf-demon didn't like his so-called compliments. In the end Inuyasha decided that he didn't know what to say to Kouga and went back to staring at his stomach.

It wasn't until Kouga began having nightmares that Inuyasha started to act like he cared for him. The wolf prince would dream not only about the attack, but also about Kagome coming back, and accusing him of stealing her babies, then she would take them away from him. He would wake up in cold sweats and wrap a blanket around himself shaking violently.

At first Inuyasha acted like he didn't hear Kouga wake up in the nights then his instincts told him he should try to comfort Kouga as much as possible. So he sat on the bed and slowly wrapped his arms around the wolf prince To his surprise Kouga allowed him to comfort him. Inuyasha sat uncomfortably holding him until he was sure he went back to sleep.

Not knowing that Sango and Miki already talked to the half-demon, Kouga never let Inuyasha know that he felt a lot better whenever he touched him, or that it was because of him that he was able to heal as fast as he did. When Inuyasha told him that the cubs' hearts sounded stronger, Kouga tried his best to keep the peace between Inuyasha and himself so that he would continue to touch him and help him get back some of his demon abilities.

At night Inuyasha continued to let Kouga sleep in his bed with him. When Kouga started whimpering and moaning in his sleep, Inuyasha would wake him up and try to speak to him, but he always refused to talk, then he would turn over and pretend to go back to sleep. After a few nights of this, Inuyasha became frustrated, because he didn't know what to do or how to help. Inuyasha had decided that he would protect Kouga as long as he carried his cubs but when it came to anything concerning the wolf's emotions, he wasn't any good with comforting him making most of his attempts to talk to Kouga awkward at best.

Inuyasha started to get concerned when Kouga didn't stop having nightmares. He talked to Miroku and Sango about what to do and they told him that he was doing a good job just being there for him, but he needed to make Kouga talk about what had happened.

So being his normal self, 'go into things mouth first', he approached Kouga and started talking. First he told him how happy he was that he saved the cubs, and that he wanted to help him. Kouga smiled a little, but When Inuyasha told him he needed to talk about the attack, Kouga stared hard at him, and then the wolf-demon felt his anger and shame creeping up inside of him and knew they would be arguing again soon. Before Kouga had a chance to snap, Inuyasha stopped him, by grabbing him by the arms.

"Everyone is worried about you. You don't sleep, you hardly eat, and you're getting weaker everyday. I don't know why no one will talk to you about the rape," Kouga tried to pull away, but Inuyasha held on to him firmly, " I know for a fact that there wasn't anything you could have done to stop what happened to you. I'm sorry you were hurt; but I'm not going to let you go on the way you have been." Inuyasha said harshly.

Kouga looked away and snorted in disgust, and Inuyasha reached out and dragged his face back.

"The rape was not your fault. It was done to weaken you." He paused "you will never be weak to me, you proved that by giving up everything for my cubs" He placed his other hand over Kouga's protruding stomach, "for our cubs"

Inuyasha then grasp Kouga's hands, "No one can change what happened, and by you not talking and laying around all miserable, you and our cubs are the only ones that suffers." Kouga frowned, "It has been hard for me to except this, but I'm here for you and so is everyone else." Inuyasha's voice softened.

Kouga gazed painfully into Inuyasha's eyes. The half demon could see the tear that ran down his face. "At first I only kept them because they were Kagome's, but…" Kouga's voice was just above a whisper, "But now I want them. I don't want them to suffer."

"Then you need to let me help you." Inuyasha let his hands go, and sat down on the bed. He looked at Kouga and moved over to give the wolf-demon some room. Kouga crawled into the bed next to him. Inuyasha put his arm around him, and they sat there feeling awkward. After a few moments Kouga's body began to feel boneless against Inuyasha's and he started to yawn.

"Um..." Inuyasha kept his gaze forward, "Miki and Sango told me what needed to be done to help you and our cubs.".

"We can talk about that later," Kouga said in a slurry voice.

"Later," Inuyasha said almost inaudibly.

Kouga drifted off to sleep curled up against the hard, lean body of the half-demon, thinking things weren't so bad after all.

TBC...

I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this story so I am still really nervous about this whole ideal of Kouga being pregnant , it is so hard to write Kouga as the sub one and the one who got raped, especially when I hear his voice on the cartoon. For a long time I only seen him as the dom one so when I started this story I actually had to ask some guys how they would feel or act. I hope I did this chapter justice. I'll keep going and I hope that more people like the 4th chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far I hope to see more in the future

Signed, Sesshysfavhuman :p


	5. unexpected lullabies ch 5

Summary: Due to a curse released by Naraku before his demise, Kagome and Kouga end up switching bodies. With the help of Kaede they are quickly changed back. With the jewel complete and Naraku destroyed, Kagome makes the choice to leave the feudal era for good, unaware that she left something behind with Kouga.

Paring: Inuyasha and Kouga. Mentions of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Unexpected Lullabies Chapter 5

When Kouga woke up it was still dark out. He couldn't recall where he was and slightly turned his head to examine his surroundings. Stopping his gaze at the small window inside the lodge, he could tell that the sun wouldn't rise for another couple of hours, then his entire body froze when he felt the surface underneath him shift. His head was on Inuyashas' shoulder, tucked under the half-demon's chin, and he was spooned against him. He immediately felt ashamed now that he remembered breaking down in front of the half-demon. At that very moment his mind began to conjure up all the events of the previous night.

He had nodded off next to Inuyasha after they had their short conversation about the rape. Sometime during the night another nightmare woke him, he had dreamed that Kagome was standing in front of him with his cubs in her arms, screaming about how he took her children and now that she had them back he would never see them again. Then his dream shifted to the warriors holding him down and kicking him. No matter how hard he fought back, or how desperately he tried to escape, he couldn't protect his cubs or himself. The warriors left him lying in a pool of his own blood and his cubs had died inside of him. He woke with a start and felt it when someone's hand began to rub small circles on his back. Then he could hear Inuyasha asking him if he was going to be okay. His body stiffened and he lay still for a long time. When he heard Inuyasha concerned voice, quietly call his name, what little resolve he had left cracked, and he broke down.

He began to scream and pummel the wooden headboard of Inuyasha's bed with his fist, causing it to crack. He had cried out about how useless he felt. Only when his fist began to bleed did he calm down enough to feel himself being tightly embraced. Inuyasha was quiet for a while, then told him that he had kept things inside for too long.

He also noticed that his knuckles were bloody, swollen, and he could actually feel pain as it shot through his hand. He asked Inuyasha what he had hit. The hanyou told him that it was the headboard to the bed Kagome had him make for her. He felt guilty because he had broken something that belonged to the young miko, but the half-demon told him that it would be easy to make another, he began to relax.

He let himself be held as he spoke about his feelings of helplessness, guilt and loss. It seemed that Inuyasha understood how much it hurt him to have lost his pack, and how powerless he felt when he was getting raped, all he kept repeating was he couldn't protect his cubs and that they could have died. Inuyasha also told him that he himself felt that was every time there is a new moon. That's when he remembered that the hanyou did turn human and must know exactly how he felt, 'just like a cripple.'

Then to his surprise, Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into his ebony hair, and he could have sworn he heard the hanyou breath in his scent and that action alone made him feel safe in the half-demon's arms, and they sat is silence for a while enjoying the peacefulness.

For some reason Inuyasha started talking, telling him about how he grew up isolated by humans and demons alike. Inuyasha also told him about his own family, how his mother and father died, and how he wanted to try to become closer to his brother but didn't think it would ever happen. Inuyasha began to speak about Kagome. To him the hanyou's voice seemed to be full of loneliness and regret. He had asked Inuyasha about the well and the half-demon had told him how Kagome was from the future, and how she had pulled the arrow form his chest when he was sealed. Inuyasha even began to tell him about some of their adventures together. Then he knew how the hanyou had met Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

When he asked Inuyasha why he let Kagome go away, he could see the heart-break and remorse Inuyasha held inside his golden eyes, and the hanyou told him that Kagome wanted to be with her family and that he loved her enough to let her go. He also admitted to the half-demon that even though no one believed him, he truly loved her. That is when their conversation ended and he drifted back to sleep.

Kouga now thought about his present situation – he was still cuddled up next to Inuyasha. An uncomfortable feeling started spreading through him and he wanted to get up as fast as he could, but he didn't want to wake up Inuyasha, because he knew that, if the hanyou woke upm he would see that he was being used as a pillow. Kouga wondered why he let himself be held by anyone, especially the half-demon he had always competed against.

After laying there for what seemed like an eternity, he was finally able to convince himself that he was in that position because he had gotten cold during the night. He refused to admit or accept that he liked the nice, warm cocoon in the center of the bed they had created. Or that it was very comforting to be held, even if it was by Inuyasha, because he felt safe and secure. Unconsciously, or maybe it was deliberately, he moved his body, snuggling closer to the sleeping hanyou, and fell back to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of the villagers getting ready for the day. He could feel the heavy weight of Kouga's backside pressed against him, and that one of his arms was slung around the wolf demon's waist. He also remembered everything that had happened during the night. He started to feel strange, and he tried to slightly reposition himself, but then he ceased all movement. He could not believe of all the times it had to be this morning that he would have an erection. What was worse, he knew it was not just one of those good old everyday morning erections. It was one of those this-body-pressed-against-me-is-turning-me-on-and-I-want-it-now erections. Then if things, for the half-demon, couldn't get any worse, Kouga began to stir. The wolf-demon pushed and shifted his behind against his stiff manhood. Inuyasha didn't know if it was instincts, reflexes, or just plan horniness, but his arm tightened around Kouga and he began to slowly grind his rocklike member against the wolf-prince's firm bottom.

A strangled moan escaped the Kougas lips as his eyes shot open. He could feel Inuyasha grinding against him and he was mortified. Not because he was being humped by the half-demon but because he also had a raging hard-on, and he could not believe that anyone, especially another male, had turned him on that much and that soon after he had been violated.

For the past couple of days Kouga had been holding in the sexual urges that came with pregnancy and hoped none of the other demons could sense that he was almost always aroused. Most of the time he would stay away from everyone or wouldn't say a word to them. He knew they would think that he was so quiet and withdrawn because of the attack. Little did they know that was only part of the reason he was so silent and distant.

He thought about how Inuyasha had calmed him during the night and remembered how he felt when the half-demon held him, surprisingly it made him feel very secure. He decided since they would have to get intimate with one another at some point and time, why not start now. He pushed his hips back against Inuyasha and they began to move against each other with a clumsy rhythm.

Inuyasha could still smell a little bit of Kagome's scent and told himself if he kept his eyes closed and focused on the faint smell of jasmine that lingered on Kouga and not really think about what he was doing, it would feel just like it did when he was with her. He slowly let his hand that was wrapped around Kouga's waist roam down the full demon's side.

Inuyasha's hand reached down and cupped the hard bulge between Kouga's legs. The wolf-demon moaned before he could stop it. He closed his eyes, trying to will back his strength to push the hanyou away, but he couldn't. He was too damn horny, and that pale hand fondling hin felt too damn good. Then that same pale hand slid up the round bump of Kouga's stomach and paused for a second. Kouga gasped when it suddenly disappeared down into his pants. The wolf prince hissed out as cool, fidgety fingers wrapped around the hard heat of his erection.

The first strokes Kouga felt were hesitant and soft. He bucked his hips to encourage Inuyasha to grasp him harder. Taking the hint, Inuyasha sped up his strokes, tightening his fingers. Kouga gasped slightly as his climax quickly approached.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, he watched the back of the full demon's head and suddenly realized that no fantasy about Kagome could replace what he was feeling. He remembered Kagome's physique being soft and shapely. The body he was now caressing and rubbing himself against was hard and muscular.

Inuyasha began to grind his erection faster against Kouga's backside, concentrating on reaching his climax as fast as he could. He refused to admit to himself that touching Kouga was unbelievable. The wolf demon's aroused odor crowded all of his sense of smell, and he breathed in the scent of fresh rain, musk, and the intense heat of Kouga's passion. He couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying the smell and feel of the wolf-demon. Suddenly all thoughts he had were cut short because the beginning of a very loud moan began to slip from his lips. He latched his mouth onto Kouga's shoulder to muffle the sound of the powerful orgasm that rushed through him.

Inuyasha kept stroking Kouga's length until he felt the dark-haired demon's body tense-up and tremble. Kouga closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. The climax he just had not only lessened most of the sexual tension that had built up in his body over the past few days, but it was one of the best ones he could ever remember having.

When he opened his eyes, he turned to see Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed, with his back to him. To Kouga it looked like the hanyou was cleaning off his hand, but he couldn't be sure. He began to say something to Inuyasha, but stopped when he felt a slight movement coming from his stomach. He gasped as he pressed both hands against his round belly, wanting to feel it again. And as if on cue, he felt a nudge against his stomach form the inside, his little ones were kicking. Kouga let out a small laugh. He hadn't felt them until this very moment. Tears filled his eyes and he let out another chuckle that shook his body.

Inuyasha sat up in the bed and stared at the wolf's cooling seed sticking to his fingers. He wondered if Kouga still smelt a little like Kagome would he taste a little like her also? He raised his hand and licked some of the semen of his first finger. It tasted a little salty and nothing like her and he liked it. He began to taste a little more as he kept his back to Kouga. Inuyasha felt the bed shift but didn't turn around, he was enjoying the taste of his new . . . He stopped licking his hand when he heard the sound and the smell of tears coming form the wolf demon.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath thinking that he had pushed himself on the pregnant wolf prince too soon. He began to think that he was no better than the warriors that had attacked Kouga. He could feel the bed tremble as Kouga's body shook. He thought the wolf demon was having another break down and deep shame overcame him as regretful thoughts ran through his head.

Kouga was about to tell Inuyasha that he could feel the cubs kicking when he heard a soft, "Kouga, I . . ."

Inuyasha broke of whatever he was going to say and hastily fled the bed. He paused only briefly at the door of the lodge, without turning around to look at Kouga , "I won't ever touch you again." He spoke with a shaky voice, then so softly that Kouga barely caught it, he followed with, "I'm sorry." The half-demon than walked away, leaving a confused wolf-demon alone.

Kouga spent the rest of the morning alone in bed with his mixed up thoughts, as his cubs rolled happily about in their father's belly. He just knew that the hanyou was repulsed by touching him. Why else would he run off the way he did?

When noon came nothing was spoken of the events of that morning by either of the two demons, nor did Inuyasha return to the lodge. An unspoken arrangement appeared between the two. Kouga thought by the way Inuyasha ignored him that his health and the progression of his pregnancy seemed to be the only concern the hanyou had for nothing more personal was ever discussed. The rest of the time they were around each other was spent separated with Inuyasha talking with Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku, and Kouga listening to Sango tell Miki about her pregnancy and the two females often added him in their conversation asking him all sort of questions. When he thought no one was looking, he would take quick glances in Inuyasha's direction but the half-demon never looked back.

Kouga started to feel worn out. He excused himself and went to the lodge that he and Inuyasha shared. He lay in bed until the sun began to set and the stars filled the night sky. Feeling frustrated, annoyed and a little hurt, because he thought he knew by the way Inuyasha had acted toward him, that there would not be a repeat of their morning tryst. Tonight he would have to deal with his urges himself.

The wolf prince waited and held off the urge to please himself, until he could no longer keep his eyes open, hoping and wishing that Inuyasha would come back to the lodge and at least talk to him, but the hanyou never came back, and he was once again left alone.

TBC:

Kouga andinu..ohmy Thanks for the encouragement I was told that it is hard to wallow the fact that Kouga is the sub one but I think in fan fiction anything works thanks again I am happy you like my story

Kmwsweetness I try to update every weekend but it doesn't always work out that way. I have to keep changing things about the chapters if I don't like what I wrote first and then it takes longer for an update I will finish this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. : )

FrustratedPhoenix2005 Your words made me so happy I was seriously doubting myself and this story plot and didn't want to continue I am so glad you said what you said I hope that I keep progressing beautifully and I hope you think I did justice for this chapter as well thanks so much.

Jennilyn Maxwell I am so happy to see that you stuck with me through both stories It makes me smile to see your review I hope you like this story as much as bitten.

Loathed wolf spirit Thanks for staying up to read my story I glad that it was inserting enough to keep you up that early. : ) here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it just as much

Koseta Its hard sometimes being a new writer because you want reviews but I wont worry about the reviews anymore I just hope people read my story and like it I am glad you did thanks for your encouraging words

ahanchan, -voyuerer, - Nicole hibiki, - and affie- thank you all for your reviews here is the next chapter

Seraphwalkerus and Britney- I have not been able to think of a way for Kagome to come back I will take any suggestions you have but the well is closed and she doesn't have the jewel shard any more so if you can think of a great way to bring her back I sure will try and work with it thanks for the review

thanks to anyone else that I may have forgotten who read my story

Sesshysfavhuman


	6. Unexpected Lullabies chapter 6

Summary: Due to a curse released by Naraku before his demise, Kagome and Kouga end up switching bodies. With the help of Kaede they are quickly changed back. With the jewel complete and Naraku destroyed, Kagome makes the choice to leave the feudal era for good, unaware that she left something behind with Kouga.

Paring: Inuyasha and Kouga. Mentions of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sorry for the long wait but I was on Vacation in Maui. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of my story.

Unexpected Lullabies

_Chapter 6_

Kouga was lost in the pleasure of the most graphic early morning masturbation session that he had ever had in his life. The night before he was able to hold off, but when morning came, his need became overwhelming.

He lay down on his side of the bed and reached around the medium sized bulge of his stomach, and quickly palmed his hard cock with one hand then slid it down to cup his balls. He kneaded his balls and felt the air leave his lungs in a rush. He moved his hand up from his balls to his cock, trailing his fingertips over the hot, sensitive skin before making a fist and stroking himself up and down. Then he used his free hand to pinch at his tender nipples.

He was breathing heavily and his hand worked vigorously over his erection and his eyes firmly shut, conjuring in his mind the image of the one person who had induced his current state. '_Stupid mutt_.' He thought slightly angry because the half demon seemed to be the only one his body and mind desired. Inuyasha, the one who had the nerve to not only grind against him and bring him and his own self to an orgasm, but to then turn and run away like a coward after he got what he wanted.

He was still unhappy that Inuyasha acted as if being with him was the most revolting thing that could ever happen but no matter how angry or unhappy he was at the hanyou, his need to be pleased by Inuyasha and only Inuyasha, exceeded every other emotion he had. Now in his mind Inuyasha was doing a lot more than grinding against him. Kouga never knew that he had such an excellent imagination, as he pictured every inch of Inuyasha's flesh, imagined how it would be to move his body against the half demon's and how the inu's body would move against his, or how Inuyasha's lips would feel wrapped around his hard length.

_"I wanna push you on your back and suck you off_," Kouga groaned as he imagined Inuyasha telling him what he wanted to do to him _"And then I'd turn my body around and push my length into your mouth . . . all the way back into your throat."_

Kouga groaned louder, as he pinched his nipple hard and tugged at it, "_I'm gonna be in your mouth so deep that you're gonna taste me for days_," Kouga growled as he kept his thoughts on Inuyasha, "_I'd suck you deep then I'd wet my finger and slowly push it in your ass."_

Kouga could envision himself pushing against Inuyasha's finger, trying to get it deeper while he sucked the hanyou hard and deep.He arched his back off the bed as his hips bucked furiously up into his hand, and even though he had never willingly been with a male before he was not averse to the idea of being with Inuyasha. With that thought he began to work himself a little harder. He didn't know if he thought Inuyasha to be beautiful, but the half-demon had the most wonderful set of golden eyes and silver hair that Kouga had ever seen.

Now he could feel his body peaking, begging and aching for release. He began to call out softly, "Inuyasha . . . Inuyasha."

He could feel his stomach harden and his legs began to shake. He came with a hoarse shout of Inuyasha's name and hot semen splashed onto his stomach and chest. He was panting and his belly was so hard that it hurt. Kouga groaned and rolled over to his side trying to relieve some of the pressure that had build up. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and froze as he noticed that there was an indent on Inuyasha's side of the bed and it was still a little warm.

He rose up and glanced over the room hoping that Inuyasha had not seen or heard what he had just done. He thought about the feelings that he had last night as he searched the room, it was like some sort of energy that fulfilled him and he could have sworn he was dreaming about Inuyasha holding him. But there were no signs of the half-demon.

Kouga's stomach was still hard and it was very uncomfortable for him to move. He got up and made his way slowly to the hot spring just outside the village. Once he sat down in the hot soothing water, and let his body soak for a few moments, the hardness of his stomach began to go away. That's when he felt one or both of the cubs inside of him roll over and kick out against his stomach. The kick was so hard it almost making him choke. He smiled happily and he sat back with his hands caressing his tummy.

It felt strange to have them inside of him but he loved it every time he felt them move or kick. He finished his bath and got dressed. Kouga walked back to the village hoping everyone else would be awake and breakfast would be ready.

Inuyasha jumped down from the branch he quietly sat on and watched as Kouga left the hot spring. He was more confused now than he had ever been about things. He thought about all the things that had happened between the two of them and wondered if what he had witnessed this morning was real.

Flash back

Inuyasha turned his head just in time to see Kouga's back as the wolf prince left the lodge. He wasn't trying to ignore Kouga, he was just afraid that he would not want to be involved sexually with anyone so soon after the rape. He thought things were going fine when Kouga let him hold him and comfort him during the night. Then when the morning came they shared a moment and he thought Kouga broke down, it was too soon to try to be intimate. He started to feel guilty and ran away.

That night he hardly spoke to Kouga, mistaking that the frustrating smell that Kouga gave off was because the wolf prince was irritated at him and did not want him around. He made sure he didn't push things any farther by asking about Kouga's and the cubs well being. When Kouga left, he waited for a long while and then excused himself too. When he arrived at his lodge, Kouga was curled up on his side asleep. He stood there silently observing everything about the wolf demon.

First he noticed that Kouga had changed from his day robe to the night robe that he had to wear due to his expanding middle. He could also see that Kouga had let his sleek, long, black hair hang loose and it was lying on the bed behind him. Inuyasha stepped up closer to the bed and held his gaze on Kouga's face hoping that the wolf demon would not wake up. He knew the young wolf prince was a great leader and warrior, but now looking at down at him he thought how innocent and fragile Kouga looked at the moment.

Inuyasha walked around the bed and as quietly as possible without waking Kouga, he climbed in. At first he lay there just listening to the soft breathing coming from Kouga, then he began to get sleepy himself. He turned to his side but didn't touch the sleeping wolf prince he just watched the back of him. He kept his distance hoping that his presence alone was enough, not to make the cubs or Kouga fall ill again and then he let sleep claim him.

Sometime during the night Inuyasha woke up and Kouga's head was on his shoulder tucked under his chin and the wolf prince was spooned against him. He couldn't believe that Kouga was still asleep and softly snoring. He tightened his grip around Kouga and lay there for a while as he pressed his chest flat against Kouga's back. He slowly poked one of his legs through the wolf demon's trying his best not to wake him. Kouga never made a sound or moved from his position. Inuyasha reached down and softly stroked his belly and when he realized that Kouga was not going to wake up or move from his position he too fell back to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up in the morning and felt his hard length pressed against Kouga's thigh. He was thankful that the wolf prince was still asleep because he now had a problem he needed to take care of and fast. He desperately wanted to try for a repeat performance from the day before with Kouga but didn't want to upset the wolf demon again. Sighing, Inuyasha gently got out of the strange embrace and headed to the forest to relieve himself.

It had taken longer that he anticipated for him to get himself off and when he returned to the lodge he heard his name being whispered over and over again. Inuyasha casually walked up to the door of the lodge and opened it easily not to make any noise. He slipped in and watched with fascination as Kouga stroked himself and came calling out his name. He watched as creamy cum splashed onto Kouga's protruding belly and chest and his own shaft began to stir again. He turned around as fast and as quietly as possible and then left the lodge.

He was able to climax in no time at all as he sat in one of the trees above the hot spring just outside the forest. As he lay down on the branch he heard and smelt Kouga coming toward him. The wolf prince looked to be uncomfortable as he undressed.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kouga as he stood next to the hot spring naked. He had seen plenty of nude men before, while living in the village but Kouga was different somehow. For one he had a tail that seemed to have a mind of its own, as it wiggled from left to right. And he also had a small pregnant belly that he rubbed with his hands. His skin was dark, almost copper and his hair shone blue-black in the early morning sun, and hung down just past the middle of his back. Inuyasha couldn't deny that he found the wolf demon attractive now, and he wanted so badly to jump down and talk to Kouga but he wasn't sure how the pregnant demon would feel about him seeing him naked or invading what seemed to look like a private moment. So he watched as Kouga bathed and waited to make sure the wolf demon was okay, before jumping down and heading back to the village.

End Flashback

Inuyasha wasn't used to being wanted by anyone so he was very confused. He didn't know what to think. Kouga had called out his name in the heat of passion. He wondered if he was okay with them being intimate now? He walked back to the village with confused thoughts. Maybe it was time he talked to Kouga.

Kouga walked into Sango and Miroku's lodge but Sango was the only one there. She told him that the guys were out hunting and Miki was out bathing the cubs and that Shippo, Kirara was with them. She offered him some breakfast and sat down to eat with him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked making small conversation.

"Good." He answered back as he ate his rice ball covered with something that she called may-o-nase. She told him that Kagome had left enough things for them to eat, to last them for the rest of the year.

"How does that taste to you?" Kouga nodded and smiled, "I like the green little packets, they are sweet." She said of the relish.

Sango then poured hot water in two bowls of noodles and passed one to Kouga. She offered him all sort of different kinds of packets and he chose the one that said 'syrup' on it.

"I have some cooked liver if you want that too. It tastes so good with the noodles" she offered and he nodded his head.

They chopped the liver into bite size bits and put them into the noodles. Kouga added the syrup, and some may-o-nase, stirred it up and ate it. Sango had her noodles and liver with relish, and ketchup.

"What did you say these little packets were called again?" Kouga asked taking another bowl of ramen and adding hot water.

"Kagome told me they were condom-bits. They are things people used in her time to add flavor to food." She also made another bowl of ramen.

"This is really good."

Sango jumped up happily, "She also left some jars with some stuff called peanut butter in it," she grabbed the jar and opened it and held it out to Kouga "Try some."

Using his eating utensil to dip into the peanut butter and shoved it into his mouth. It stuck to the roof of his mouth so he slurped up some of the soup from his ramen bowl. The two mixed together made a wonderful combination to his taste buds so he spooned out some more out of the jar and mixed it in with his noodles, liver, and syrup.

Sango made her own concoction of noodles, liver, relish and peanut butter. By the time the others reached the lodge both Kouga and Sango had eaten a full jar of peanut butter, five bowls of noodles each, numerous packets of condiments and the liver they were suppose to share with the others for lunch that day.

When Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku entered the lodge with several fish they had caught on their hunt, Sango quickly jumped up and grabbed two of the fishes from them she offered one to Kouga, who ate his raw, after he added a packet of mustard and strawberry jam to it, and she placed hers on a stick and began to cook it.

Miki came back in and her stomach lurched along with the others as they witnessed the two pregnant people eating the most horrible smelling and awful looking things they had ever seen. Inuyasha was the only one to groan and fuss about them eating the ramen but no one else said a word or ate for that matter.

That night he waited again for Kouga to go to sleep and crept into bed with him.

A week past and Inuyasha kept sneaking into bed with Kouga every night, and would wake up and remove himself from whatever embrace Kouga would have him in and leave. Kouga began to grow weaker by the day and he was moody toward everyone except Sango because she was the one who kept him fed. When Kouga hit his third month, he started to take more and more naps. Everyone began to worry when they noticed that he was putting up a front about his and the cubs' health.

Kouga became more sullen and withdrawn and kept to himself more than ever and Inuyasha hardly ever saw him. The other wolf demons mentioned that he looked almost scared, like something bad was happening to him, but he would just tell them he was just fine, however he was afraid for the cubs because he hadn't felt them move in quite some time.

Kaede gave him check-ups with the help of Miki and once again he was told that the cubs' heartbeats were dropping. That is then Miki and Sango questioned Inuyasha about his relationship with Kouga. Inuyasha looked down in shame and told them about everything that had been happening between the two of them. The two females screamed and yelled at him for being so stupid and stubborn. Miki told him that he should have stayed with Kouga and seen if he was all right, not just run away and Sango told him that he should have never said that he would never touch Kouga again because now he probably thinks he is unwanted. Inuyasha felt guilty for hurting Kouga and after Sango and Miki were done yelling at him he found himself alone with his guilty thoughts.

Over thenext week Kouga had notice the hanyou watching over him, and when he would try to catch his eye, Inuyasha would quickly divert his attention elsewhere or walk away. Kouga wasn't sure what to think of his weird behavior but when he saw the hanyou turn away from him, for some reason he felt hurt and began to think that Inuyasha really did hate the fact that he was carrying his cubs. Those feelings caused him to doubt everything, and he had the urge to cry but didn't. Instead he let his hurt turn to anger and uncertainty.

Everyone else watched Kouga and Inuyasha, wondering what was going on with the two of them. They would often catch one of them staring at the other or in some uncomfortable stance when they were near each other. In the days that followed Kouga was starting to be crabby with everyone, starting arguments and apologizing throughout the day and Inuyasha would usually be seen with his ears laying flat against his head, miserable.

One night everyone sat down for dinner. Inuyasha still hadn't got up the courage to talk to Kouga and Kouga was just too stubborn to talk to him. For the first ten minutes or so dinner was a quiet event then out of now where Kouga started complaining. It didn't bother anyone until he started telling everyone in the room his opinion about a certain hanyou.

"It seems that your precious half breed friend thinks he is too good to be with the likes of me" Kouga said glaring Inuyasha dead in his eyes.

There were gasps and coughs heard through the room and Inuyasha looked shocked but tried his best to hide it, "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked trying his best to stay calm, "You are the one who freaked out when I tried to touch you."

This made Kouga jumped up and spilled some of his food onto the floor, "When was the last time you tried to touch me? I let you hold me and . . . " He paused to think about what to say, " . . . and when you got what you wanted you told me that you would never touch me again." He was yelling now.

"Kouga, calm down." Hakkaku said. Everyone else began clearing their plats away. They were wise enough not to say a word to the hormonal wolf prince and waited for him to explode from what Hakkaku had just said.

"I won't fucking calm down!" Kouga roared, causing Hakkaku to step back, " He thinks he is too good to be with me, to help me. He thinks he can use me for his own needs and then run away!" Kouga walked up to Inuyasha who was also standing by now and gave the hanyou the most hateful, and hurtful look he could, "What makes you think I even want to be with you?" Kouga turned around and grabbed his food off the table along with a jar of peanut butter, "You are nothing but a coward!" With that said he stormed out of the lodge.

Inuyasha growled, wanting so badly to tell Kouga off but he could sense a lot of different emotions coming from the wolf demon and knew he was upset above all else. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and Sango with pleading eyes.

"Go after him, dummy." Sango yelled.

Inuyasha stared at the door Kouga had just left out of, "I don't know what to do any more."

Miki shook her head and walked over to Inuyasha, "Go after him and make him feel better."

The guys in the lodge stared at him wondering what the hell was going on, but also agreed that he should go after Kouga, because they were tired of being on the receiving end of his crazy mood swings.

Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted to go after Kouga right at the moment because he didn't know what the wolf demon would do to him. He slowly left the lodge and followed Kouga's scent which led to their own lodge. Once he was outside the door he could hear his name mixed with a variety of curses that he had never heard before, and things being slammed.

Inside Kouga was pulling everything he could get his hands onto into a small duffle like bag. He had no idea where he was going to go, but it didn't really matter. Just away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the door and opened it. He walked inside the lodge cautious of Kouga and calmly asked, "What are you doing?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes and threw his empty jar of peanut butter at him hitting him in the shoulder. He stood there breathing hard and shouted, "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I am getting as far away from you as I can so you won't ever have touch me again!"

Inuyasha eyes widened, "Listen to me, let me explain."

Kouga searched around for something else to throw at him and when he couldn't find any thing he started yelling again, "I didn't ask for this." He pointed at his stomach.

"I know you didn't. I'm trying to help you but you keep acting like you don't want me around you." Inuyasha took a brave step forward.

"How are you helping me? You ignore me and think you're too good for me." Kouga was still yelling

"Kouga." Inuyasha called out to him as he took a deep breath, "I don't think that I am too good for you."

"Then why in the hell did you run away from me? You acted like what we did disgusted you so much that you had to go and tell me that you would never touch me again and then you acted like I didn't even exist," Kouga's voice was still raised as stormed over and he stood as close as he could to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was afraid but he stood his ground, "I thought I forced you." his voice was full of regret; "I thought it was too soon for you after you had been raped." He held his head down hoping Kouga would understand.

Kouga let out a slow breath thinking about what Inuyasha had just said. He realized they had both mistaken about the reaction of the other, "I let you hold me because the cubs needed it." His voice now normal. He watched as Inuyasha nodded his head and then he added, "I wanted it."

Inuyasha slowly raised his head and looked into Kouga's blue eyes, "I'm sorry that I made you feel unwanted. I've been there for you... whether you know it or not."

Kouga looked confused, "What are you talking about? How?"

"I sleep with you every night. I leave before you wake up so that I won't upset you."

Kouga remembered feeling a warm indent on Inuyasha's side of the bed and his mouth dropped open. He was speechless and embarrassed. Inuyasha could sense that Kouga was feeling uneasy and knew he had to do something.

"I need to go." Kouga said stiffly not wanting to start having any feelings for the half-demon and have or be abandoned by him again. He tried to back away but Inuyasha stopped him.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha repeated softly, " I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome in my home. I just thought . . . "

Inuyasha watched Kouga's face hold a mixture of emotions . . . almost too many to count and he could tell above all else that the wolf prince was hurt. Hurt in a way that Inuyasha had never seen before. Kouga tried to hold his gaze but he could feel the urge to run away. Inuyasha held onto him and all he wanted to do was kiss away all the uncertainty, loneliness and pain he had caused Kouga. So he did.

Inuyasha moved over to lift and tilt his head before touching his lips to Kouga's own. The wolf prince did nothing at first, then gasped as he felt Inuyasha's tongue brush over his lips. Slowly their arms wrapped around each other as the kiss took on a life of it own. Their tongue met cautiously between them swiping against each other. Inuyasha reached to press his hand against the back of Kouga's neck but Kouga pulled away from the touch breathing shallowly.

"Are you going to run away again?" Kouga asked, their noses close enough to touch.

"No." Inuyasha lightly chuckled, " Does this bother you at all? Is it too soon?" He asked between hoping they could continue.

He watched as Kouga frowned, then extended a hand out him. "Give me your hand." Kouga said as he gasped out.

The half-demon looked puzzled, but gave him his hand anyway. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist. "Keep your hand open"

Inuyasha opened his hand and stretched his fingers. Kouga slowly moved his hand to the side of his belly, then paused for a moment. "Do you feel that?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. Not only could he feel something bumping hard against his palm he could hear the heart beats of his little ones. "Wow" he whispered. He felt something brush by again, almost like a small wave, then it was gone. He didn't move his hand away and Kouga met his eyes then looked away.

"I'm okay with being with you." Kouga's voice was low, "I'm tired right now so I need to lie down."

Inuyasha nodded and suddenly gathered him up into his arms. He walked with Kouga in his arms never letting his eyes leave the ookami and gently lay the pregnant demon on their bed. He crawled in after and curled his body protectively around Kouga's, then both fell asleep.

Inuyasha woke instantly aware that it was morning and that he was still holding onto Kouga. And then he felt the weight of wolf's head on his shoulder, the warmth of his skin against his arm and he knew what had awakened him. Kouga's breath was warm against his neck and he felt his own breath catch in his throat as the wolf rolled onto his side. Kouga's arm curled around his waist and the full length of his body was pressed intimately against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha looked down and realized Kouga was awake and watching him, and heat flooded his cheeks.

"Hi." Kouga said.

"Hi" Inuyasha said and smiled down at him, "Are you all right?"

"I still feel tired." Kouga let out a big yawn.

"Maybe you should eat something then come back to bed." Inuyasha ignored the tempting body pressed against him because he didn't want to rush Kouga into having sex . . . just yet.

Kouga was hungry so they got up and went to Sango and Miroku's for breakfast. Inuyasha and he kept giving each other small smiles and light touches that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Later in the day, Mika and Sango begged Kouga to go with them and pick berries with them from the bushes in the back of their lodge. They both knew they were Inuyasha's favorite and that, the half demon would follow. Kouga decided it would be fun to go with them, and hoped it would at least get his mind off of wanting Inuyasha so badly.

Inuyasha eyed Kouga from a short distance and stood noticing every movement the wolf prince made. Kouga stopped at a berry bush and Inuyasha watched him bend down awkwardly due to his stomach being in the way and pick up a handful. Inuyasha's mouth watered as he watched Kouga pop a few of the purple berries into his mouth. He watched as Kouga's tongue slid over his lips to lick up the juice. 'Damn' He could fell his body ache with wanting Kouga so he turned his back to the wolf demon. A few minutes later he felt Kouga's presence behind him.

"Do you want some berries?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha turned to face the wolf. Kouga held out his hands, which were filled with purple berries, but the one that was in his mouth that drew the hanyou's attention. Kouga's lips were red with juice.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said his voice gruff.

Kouga watched him eat a few and wondered what Inuyasha would do if he licked the juice from the corner of his mouth. Their gaze met. The hanyou must have read his thoughts because he moved his head slowly toward the wolf prince's, giving Kouga plenty of time to back away if he wanted too. Kouga never moved and then it was too late. Inuyasha's mouth closed on his.

Inuyasha didn't close his eyes and neither did Kouga. For a moment the wolf-demon stood rigid in Inuyasha's arms nervous that the others were watching them, but the kiss was too tempting.

Inuyasha's hands moved slowly up and down his back and with a sigh Kouga's eyelids fluttered close and he surrendered to the sensations that swept through him. The hanyou's arm tightened around Kouga's shoulders until his upper body, was pressed against his.

Inuyasha moved through the village to his lodge, never letting his lips leave Kouga's and they walked around the small building and fumbled with the door.

"Where did they go?" Sango asked when she looked around. She never noticed that they had left.

"There, they are trying to get into their lodge." Miroku came around from the opposite direction Kouga and Inuyasha went, making a funny looking face as he thought about two males kissing, "They look like they made up."

Both ladies looked at each other and smiled, knowing their plan to get the two of them together had worked .

Kouga had wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck as the hanyou lifted him up, walking to the front door of their lodge their tongues still entwined. It took Inuyasha four tries to get the door opened, as Kouga's hands were too busy trying to get his shirt open. When both succeeded at their task Inuyasha kicked the door closed behind him and they clumsily made their way to the bed.

They sat up on the bed and Inuyasha undressed his new mate hastily and threw the clothing over his shoulder not caring where it landed. Kouga sucked in a wild breath of ecstasy when the hanyou dipped his head low and flicked his tongue across one of his tender nipples. He threw his head back in total submission as Inuyasha showered both of his nipples with electrifying kisses and licks, then brought his lips to his and gave the wolf prince a deep, long passionate kiss. At the same time he pressed his body against his mate, until the wolf was on his back on the bed, careful not to add too much pressure to Kouga's belly.

Inuyasha kissed him for a moment longer then rose over Kouga and removed his own clothes. When Inuyasha was as naked as Kouga was, the wolf saw how gifted the hanyou was. He glanced at Inuyasha's maleness then brazenly reached a hand to him and touched him. Inuyasha eyes glazed over with rapture as the wolf demon ran his fingers slowly up and down the full length of his shaft.

"Kouga, I want more than touches and kisses from you." Inuyasha said taking his hand away from himself, "I want to fill you. I want you to feel me fill you."

Kouga sucked in another breath. He thought for sure that Inuyasha and he would just have quick satisfying sex and be done with it. But the look in the hanyous eyes made him think that he was going to give him more, by making love to him. He never could have though the half-demon would really say those words he had only imagined Inuyasha saying. It was weird but exciting at the same time.

Inuyasha ran his hand down the front of him breaking him from all his thoughts. The wolf-demon closed his eyes when Inuyasha moved his body over his. The half demon smiled and lowered his lips to the wolf prince's and kissed him as one of his knees eased his legs apart. Inuyasha could feel Kougas tail between his legs brushing against the back of his thigh.

Inuyasha's hand trail down his body massaging every inch of skin it touched. When he reached the wolf's erect penis, he paused. "If you don't want this, tell me to stop."

Kouga looked up at him through his dark blue eyes and his lips slightly parted, "Don't stop."

(Censored)

Kouga looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes clouded with spent passion, his lips lightly swollen form kissing, his expression was that of a man who had been well and truly pleasured. Then they both realized that the cubs were awake and moving around inside of Kouga, but Kouga gasped when he realized he could actually hear their heartbeats and smell their scent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He voice was low and shaky as he questioned Inuyasha when he could finally sense what sex their cubs were.

"Tell you what?" Inuyasha looked down at him.

"That we were having two girls. I can sense it, smell it, and hear their heartbeats."

Inuyasha slowly removed himself from Kouga's body and lay down next to him. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to know. We haven't been on talking terms much since you got here."

Kouga nodded with understanding and curled up with his head on Inuyasha's chest, "Does it make you unhappy, that the cubs are girls and not boys?"

Inuyasha hadn't thought about the sex of his offspring, he was mostly concerned about their well being, "No. Not at all." he answered honestly.

Inuyasha could feel Kouga smile into his chest and he covered them with a blanket. Kouga getting some his senses back wasn't the only thing that happened that afternoon. The wolf-demon no longer had any traces of Kagome's smell lingering on him.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well crying. Her mother came out to the well house to speak with her.

"How did it go this time Kagome?" She asked the young miko

"I made it half way through this time." She cried out in frustration. "Why didn't I stay a little longer? I shouldn't have rushed back so soon."

"You didn't have a choice. If you hadn't wished upon the jewel then something or someone evil would have gotten a hold of it. You did the right thing."

Kagome climbed out of the well and fell into her mother's arms. "I wanted to be here with you, grandpa and Souta. I didn't think I could handle being in such a primitive place for the rest of my life. Now my life is ruined. I need him mother."

"You said you were able to get half way through today. You are getting farther than you did a month ago. Give it time before too long you will be able to get all the way through and see Inuyasha again."

"I know but I want so badly to see him now. I need him, he needs to know he is going to be a father."

"Your miko powers and the strength of the child growing inside of you will allow you to almost pass through the well right now. You are only three months along, I am sure once the baby grows so will his strength and you will make it through to tell him."

Kagome looked up at her mother and gave her a teary eyed smile, "I know you're right I will give it a little more time before I try again.

The two women hugged each other and headed back into the shrine.

TBC:

Thank you Miuy-Chan and American Rose for all you help with my stories

Thank you to every one who reviewed. Let me know how you like the little cliff hanger at the end and the way we brought Kagome back into the story. It was my husbands ideal to do it that way so let me know if you like his idea.

Sesshysfavhuman :P


	7. Unexpected Lullabies Chapter 7

**I want to give a huge thank you to Jannilyn Maxwell, Shiniga mill, Loathed wolf spirit, Mewme Waqua, Kmwswe etness, and Kaoru3 every for reviewing chapter 6 and also to any one who read and reviewed my story and I hope this chapter answers some of you questions and I hope you all enjoy this one also.**

Summary: Due to a curse released by Naraku before his demise, Kagome and Kouga end up switching bodies. With the help of Kaede they are quickly changed back. With the jewel complete and Naraku destroyed, Kagome makes the choice to leave the feudal era for good, unaware that she left something behind with Kouga.

Paring: Inuyasha and Kouga. Mentions of Inuyasha and Kagome and others later in the story.

Unexpected Lullabies Chapter 7.

Kouga had fallen asleep after their afternoon of lovemaking. When he woke it was dark outside and he was alone. He sat up in bed and searched around for Inuyasha, when he couldn't find the half demon he began to panic. His first thought was things were getting too good between them to be true. Then his panic started to turn to anger, '_that stupid_ _mutt, he couldn't handle being intimate with me, he ran off again, just like a fucking_ _coward'_. Kouga was fuming mad, and wanted to scream and pound the hell out of Inuyasha for leaving him again. No matter how mad he thought he was, his emotions didn't corporate with him and he started to feel tears building up in his eyes. _'Why did I expect so much from that fucking bastard? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I_ _have to be the one to get pregnant?'_ The angered wolf prince began to take out his frustration on the pelts underneath him. He kicked at the covers and cursed Inuyasha to hell and back several times. He started to feel the cold and realized he had knocked the blanket on the floor, growling he put both hands over his face and jerked his body back as fast as he could, "Ahhhh, Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What's stupid?" Inuyasha came into the room carrying a tray of food and looked at Kouga with concern.

Kouga stopped yelling and spread his fingers open over his eyes so he could see Inuyasha. "I...um...I stubbed my toe." Kouga lied and hoped that it was good enough for Inuyasha not to question him anymore. He was happy and very shocked to see that Inuyasha had come back. He slowly sat up and gave the hanyou a half smile.

"Are you all right?" At Kouga's nod Inuyasha walked over to the bed and placed the tray of food on Kouga's lap, "I thought you would be too tired to go to Miroku and Sango's for dinner so I brought you this."

On the tray was a bowl of rice, some sort of raw meat, berries, and several packets of condiments. Kouga, feeling silly because he had jumped to the wrong conclusion about Inuyasha, stared into golden eyes and wanted to cry but didn't, "Thank you." His voice was low and strained.

Inuyasha watched him for a bit then asked, "What's wrong?"

Kouga quickly stuffed his mouth with raw meat to keep from answering, he chewed it quickly and tried to reach for another piece but Inuyasha stopped him, "Tell me what's wrong. I can tell you are upset. Why?"

Kouga looked away quickly, he didn't want to answer him. Then he felt smooth fingers on his chin pulling his face toward Inuyasha, Kouga closed his eyes and knew that he would not going to be left alone until he gave Inuyasha an answer.

"Please. Tell me what's the matter." Inuyasha's voice was so sweet and full of worry and for some reason that just pissed Kouga off. He didn't want sweet. He wanted something else, but what? He swatted Inuyasha hand away from his face and tried his best to glare at the hanyou but ended up looking like he was going to pout instead. Inuyasha sat there wondering what the hell was going on with Kouga this time. He didn't have to wonder long because Kouga started yelling letting him know exactly what was wrong.

"I woke up and you weren't here. I thought you ran away from me again." Kouga tried to keep some sort of hateful expression on his face but Inuyasha could sense that his feelings were hurt.

The half demon stared at Kouga and started feeling very confused, which was nothing new since the wolf prince came into his life and he tried to calmly talk to him, "I was just getting you some food."

Kouga balled up his fist and tried to give Inuyasha a hateful look again and this time Inuyasha could tell he was really angry. His instincts were telling him to 'get out' but he knew he couldn't leave Kouga alone at the moment, "Kouga." Inuyasha said his voice still calm, "You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up."

That should have been a good enough explanation for Kouga but it wasn't, "**You're not supposed to be so stupid!**" He yelled again, "**You should know to tell me that you are leaving!"**

Inuyasha opened his mouth the shut it again '_I should get out of here before he really starts up'_, "I'm gonna go back to Sango's till you feel better." He stood up from the bed, he didn't know what else to say or do, but telling Kouga he was leaving was the worst thing he could have said.

"**Now you're running away again. I knew you were too gutless to handle this. I am sitting here, pregnant with your cubs, and all you want to do is abandon we. Well go. Go to Sango's and you can stay there forever for all I care.**" Kouga started stuffing his mouth again. Inuyasha stood there, too stunned to move. After a few minutes of watching Kouga eat he decided it was safe to retreat. Inuyasha took a step back and then another.

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked sounding like a scared child who was afraid to be left alone.

"Y…you told me to . . . to leave." Inuyasha stuttered and stopped all movement.

"Don't leave me! I didn't mean it!" Kouga exclaimed softly.

At first Inuyasha was afraid to move but when he saw the pleading look in Kouga's blue eyes he made his way slowly back to the bed. He sat down next to the full demon, moved the tray out of the way, and took Kouga's hand in his. Kouga watched Inuyasha for a while then rested his head on the half demon's shoulder. With a sigh Inuyasha took Kouga in his arms and held the pregnant wolf prince close.

"You won't leave me will you?" Kouga asked in a low shaky voice. He hated feeling like he had no control over his emotions. He hated feeling weak but he loved the way he felt when Inuyasha held him and knew he wouldn't be able to make it without Inuyasha in his life.

Inuyasha hesitated only a moment before he answered, "No. I won't leave you." He knew he was being honest that he could never leave Kouga. Even if the wolf demon flipped out everyday he knew that he wanted to be there with him through everything. They lay together locked in each other's arms as if they were one being, oblivious of the night and the world.

**88888888**

Kagome lay in her bed now almost four months pregnant wondering how long it would be before she could see Inuyasha again. She loved him so much and always knew she did but because she couldn't see herself staying forever in the feudal era she left him. She couldn't bring her self to ask him to change himself for her either because a hanyou was what he was meant to be.

She thought about every thing. All the times that Inuyasha would run off to see Kikyo. She thought about how she had always felt inferior to the other miko. She remembered when Kikyo had died the second time by Naraku's own hand, how Inuyasha looked, how he grieved for weeks. Inuyasha finally got over his grief and told her he loved her, they kept searching for the jewel shards and finally they found where Naraku was hiding. They waited and planed their attack for days. Then the night before the battle she and Inuyasha made love again and again.

During the battle everyone was injured, even the great Lord Sesshomaru. She didn't remember who struck Naraku with the last fatal blow but it was said that it was a combination of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords along with one of her arrows. She looked up to the ceiling in her room and giggled she was remembering switching bodies with Kouga and his reaction to being in hers. She had wondered why Inuyasha never smelt the change in her scent, surly he could tell. But then she remembered him always telling her she smelt like Kouga and how he would make her bathe. Maybe that is why he couldn't tell. Maybe it was too soon. She did leave just three days after the battle. Either way she had to get back to tell him about his child, to tell him how she had made a mistake, how she needed him and how she loved him. She was going to tell him she wanted to be with him forever and that she wanted him to come be with her and live in the shrine. Those thoughts made her smile.

It had been three weeks since she had last tried to go through the well. She remembered the first time she had tried. She found out she was pregnant at four weeks and her mother had tried to tell her it would be best to abort the child because of it being part demon, she ran to the well house and jumped into the well crying. She lay there for hours until she could feel her miko powers surrounding her and a faint blue light from the well. She could feel the slightest tug on her body but nothing changed. She kept what happened to her that night to her self and told her mother that she wanted to keep the baby.

She would go out to the well and try to get through every day but would feel drained. After she hit two and a half months she tried again and the blue light from the well got brighter, the tug on her body got stronger she could tell she was being pulled through the well just a little. It wasn't till she hit her third month that she told her mother about the well and she noticed that the baby inside her body was helping her. Her stomach would shine bright red and mix with her blue glow and the blue glow of the well turning the colors around her purple and she would still feel weak but not as much. It seemed to her that the baby wanted to see his or her father just as bad as she did.

She wasn't going to ever give up on trying to get to her destination. She had to see her love again and tell him about their beautiful child. She now realized that she loved him and made the biggest mistake of her life leaving him. She knew she couldn't take not having hot running water or a toilet, she knew she could convince him to come to her time now that she was having his child. There was no way he would turn her down. She smiled when she thought about them being together again. They could stay in the feudal era to see their friends then go back home to her time. They could stay in the shrine and be very happy together. She would wait to try the well again in a week and see how far she got, she hoped with all her heart that it would work this time.

**88888888**

(Kouga Four Months Pregnant)

To say Kouga was bitchy was an understatement. Today he was taking the term to a whole new level. Inuyasha thought he could handle the mood swings, the crazy food cravings and the yelling but enough was enough. He slept with the wolf prince often because he enjoyed it. He thought it would make Kouga calm down a little but the past month Kouga became more moody and less talkative. It was hard to reason with the wolf prince when he got in one of his ' moods' and today had to be the worst.

**"Where are the rest of the fucking noodles? I just had some not two minutes ago and now their gone!"** Kouga practically screamed and began rummaging through the pile of food Sango laid out in front of him.

"There are other things to eat besides noodles," Sango said with a sigh, "try some of this." She offered him some of the rice she had cooked. She was only two weeks behind him in her pregnancy and was happy she didn't have mood swing like he did.

Kouga gave her a nasty look and went back to searching for his bowl of noodles he didn't look like he was about to give up any time soon. Kouga looked through the entire lodge, yanking open bags, strewing random items every where, clearing dishes off the table top, and hurled condiment packets one by one across the room. He glanced back to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor, staring at him. Ginta, Miki and Hakkaku were sitting a little ways away playing with the cubs and Shippo trying their best to ignore him.

Kouga searched a little longer, eventually; exhausted he frowned and turned around to leave. He paused at the door as if he was going to say something then changed his mind and stormed blindly to his lodge. Every one's head quickly turned toward Inuyasha, silent asking him to go after Kouga and the half demon just sat there. He didn't want to be on the end of Kouga's emotional breakdown again but he knew he was the only one who could cool off the angry wolf. Even Kirara nudged her head against his hand and looked up at him ask if telling him to go after Kouga. He let out a long breath, slowly got up from the chair and made his way to the door. He stood there for some time looking at his own lodge and wondering if he should even go over there?

"Inuyasha?" He could hear Miki's voice from behind him, "He needs you. I don't know why he is acting this way but he does need you."

"Yea," Sango added in sounding a little annoyed, "Go talk to him, before I do." Kouga had eaten all her favorite flavor of ramen and she was irritated at him. She hoped Inuyasha could talk some since into Kouga before she started imitating him and acting crazy too.

Inuyasha knew Kouga had been an ass to everyone this past month but didn't understand why or what he could do about it. Without saying a word he began the stroll from Miroku and Sango's lodge to his own. He felt like someone should be yelling _'**Dead demon walking'**_ and wanted to turn back around and leave Kouga to his own devices. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say let alone do. He reached the door and all was quiet for a second, until Kouga appeared in front of him, "**Do you have any fucking idea what I'm going through?" **He shouted. He was so tired of Inuyasha seeing him cry, pout, scream, yell, and be afraid that the last month he had kept all his emotions to himself.

"**No I don't know how you feel cause I can't read your mind!"** Inuyasha shouted back. He had noticed that Kouga was keeping things bottled up for some time now.** "You should tell me and quit acting like a hateful bastard all the time!**"

Kouga's mouth was hanging open. That was the first time Inuyasha had ever yelled back at him and it pissed him off even more, "**If you're too stupid to know what I need then you better ask someone else besides me. Think about it dumb ass."** His anger rising up unstoppably.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He thought about what Kouga may have needed but only could think of noodles, that's what he was looking for so that meant he was hungry, "If you're hungry then there is a lot of food waiting for us at Sango's. But you need to calm down first."

Kouga let out a long sigh and stared at Inuyasha like he was the stupidest thing on two feet, "I don't want food," he said through his gritted teeth, "Since you are only concerned with your own needs and not mine, I will tell you what the problem is."

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he said that. He was sure he had pleasured Kouga just as much as he had pleasured himself but maybe he was wrong. What was he doing wrong? He always took his time, he always made sure Kouga released during their coupling, he kissed him and held him often, he had even serviced the wolf prince and not gotten off himself. He watched the play of emotions on Kouga's face and had to ask, "What haven't I given you, that you want?"

Kouga couldn't believe that he didn't get it. Even though he was pregnant, he still felt like he was an alpha male and had alpha male needs. He wanted Inuyasha to be uke for once and not him. He wanted to feel like a dominant male, not some submissive female. It was bad enough that the half demon hadn't marked him. Kouga felt like he was only with him because he wanted the cubs to survive, but Inuyasha hadn't even offered to give himself to him. Inuyasha didn't even say that he loved him let alone liked him. And it hurt because he had kept the cubs knowing that they were Inuyasha's and he had protected them. He felt he had no choice but to give himself to Inuyasha at first but now that he was getting some of his strength back, his old feelings of wanting to be dominant came back too. He could see that Inuyasha was waiting on him to answer, why couldn't Inuyasha understand that without him having to say it.

"I don't want to give myself to you any more." Kouga said calmly and moved back into the lodge.

"But . . . but the cubs." Inuyasha followed him and closed the door behind them.

"Is that the only reason you're with me?" Kouga began to get angry again and plopped down on the bed.

"No. I just . . . " Inuyasha stopped talking and stood over Kouga wondering what the wolf demon meant. Kouga leaned back on the bed and rested on his elbows. Inuyasha watched every move Kouga made. He let his eyes roam over Kouga's face chest and down to his swollen stomach. Kouga was full and fat now; it didn't look like he could get any bigger. He let his eyes roam down a little more and could smell and see that Kouga was very aroused, "Do you want me?" He asked and gave Kouga a questioning look.

"Yes," Kouga said and sighed as he lay back down on the bed, "but you still don't understand. I want you so bad right now, but I know I can't have you."

Inuyasha let his brows come together confused, "Why not?"

Kouga closed his eyes and shook his head, "Because my stomach will be in the way and you won't give yourself to me."

"We have found ways around your stomach, just yesterday . . . " Inuyasha paused and gasped. Now he got it. Kouga wanted him as in wanted him to be uke, "I . . . I... um . . . you want me like that?"

Kouga opened his eyes and raised himself back onto his elbows. Finally he gets it. "Yes I do. Why wouldn't I? I'm a male demon and I have male demon needs."

"I just thought you liked . . . "

"Don't you finish what you were about to say. I do like feeling you inside of me. But like I said I've got other needs too. That is why I am so depressed lately, I can't do anything about my wants, and it pisses me off."

Inuyasha stood there thinking about what he was hearing. He wanted to give Kouga everything. He knew how hard it had been for the wolf prince to give up his life to carry the cubs, cubs that belonged to him and he wanted to give Kouga everything in his power to give, even himself. It was strange to him how he didn't even have to think about it. He loved Kouga even though he never told the wolf demon but he felt he didn't have to. He had thought about marking the wolf demon as his mate every time they were together, but didn't because he wasn't sure if that was what Kouga wanted because of their circumstances.

"We can try." Inuyasha said and moved closer to his pregnant lover. He spread his legs around Kouga's and placed both his knees on the bed.

Kouga wanted to take him up on his offer but knew he couldn't, "I can't do that right now."

"Why not?" Inuyasha had moved up onto the bed. He held himself up above Kouga and placed his hands on the side of Kouga's head, "We can find a way, Just try."

Kouga looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you okay with this?"

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, "'Cause I want to give you as much as you've given me." He leaned over onto his right hand and let his left hand roam over Kouga's belly. "You don't know how much you mean to me." He lay back down to Kouga and his lips moved against the wolf demons in a soft, gentle manner.

Kouga responded to him quickly, "You mean a lot to me too." He said between kisses and let his hands roam up and down Inuyasha's back, "I don't think I can . . . "

"Shhhh." Inuyasha moved down his body with kisses, licks, and bites. He paused when he reached Kouga's stomach.

Inuyasha smiled and laid his cheek against Kouga's tummy feeling the movement of his daughters, "I want to give myself to you." He sounded a little unsure but was willing to do anything to make Kouga happy.

Kouga let his fingers play in Inuyasha's silver hair and he asked, "How? My stomach will be in the way."

Inuyasha sat up and gave him a lecherous grin that would make Miroku jealous, "I have an idea." He jumped up off of the bed and started moving things around in the room. Kouga leaned up and watched him curiously. Inuyasha was digging through his things and moving pelts and pillows around. Finally he had made something that looked like a short low ottoman of some sort. He turned his attention back to the wolf demon and held his hand out to him, "Come over here."

Kouga scooted himself to the edge of the bed and took Inuyasha's offered hand. He let himself be led to the strange thing that Inuyasha had made. The half demon began undressing him, when Kouga was completely nude Inuyasha gently sat him down on his creation. "What is this?" Kouga looked down at it and was shocked that it felt soft and cushiony. He sat there with his knees bent and if he were to lean back far enough he could touch the ground with his hands.

Inuyasha started taking off his clothes while looking at Kouga with nothing but desire. "I will turn around and you can prepare me." His voice was low as if he was suddenly nervous.

Kouga sat up and eyed Inuyasha as he striped, he licked his lips in anticipation and placed his hands on the half demon's hips, "Are you sure you want to try this?" Kouga didn't doubt that Inuyasha wanted to give himself to him, he was just unsure if he could do it with his huge stomach in the way.

"I'm sure. Just take your time getting me ready and I will do everything else." Inuyasha said as he stood with his back toward Kouga.

Without another word Kouga leaned forward as much as he could, and kissed Inuyasha on his lower back. He than started to lick down the side of Inuyasha's right cheek and back up again, causing the half demon to shiver. Kouga's hands tightened on his hips and he started kissing, licking and biting Inuyasha all over his behind. He let his tongue travel to the center of Inuyasha's ass and then licked down the crack. Inuyasha gasped and his hands grasped Kouga's on his hips. Kouga kept licking the center enjoying ever gasp and moan that Inuyasha gave him. Then the wolf demon moved his hands to the side of each cheek and spread Inuyasha open. He let his tongue roam all over the inside of Inuyasha's crack, and purposely missed the half demon's tight pink hole. Kouga moved one hand to his demon lover's back and pushed him forward slightly for better access. He licked the bottom of balls and received the most erotic sounding yelp he had ever heard from his lover. He continued licking Inuyasha's sac and then moved back up to his entrance. Kouga flattened his tongue and licked at the half demon's hole eagerly. Inuyasha cried out and reached behind himself with one hand and held onto Kouga's shoulder.

The wolf demon kept up his attack on Inuyasha's ass and then when he thought his lover was ready he pointed his tongue and stuck it inside in one quick thrust. Inuyasha moaned, and felt his knees go weak. Kouga moved his tongue in and out of Inuyasha's body, he moved his head and flattened his tongue inside of Inuyasha's passage tasting every wall, every surface his tongue could reach. He bobbed his head fiercely until he heard, "Stop. Kouga." Kouga slowed his thrusts but didn't pull his tongue from the half demon's body, "I won't last if you keep going like that." His penis was solid as a rock, and Inuyasha smiled thinking, _'If Kouga's tongue felt that good then him being inside of me should feel even better'_

Kouga nodded and pulled his tongue from Inuyasha's body and asked, "Was that enough? Are you sure your ready?" He was enjoying the taste of Inuyasha and wanted to continue licking and sucking his lover.

"Yeah. Just lay back and try to use your arms to hold yourself up and I will take care of everything else." Inuyasha was glad Kouga did as he asked without question. He didn't want to explain to the wolf demon that he had done this with Kagome except their positions were changed.

Kouga laid back, half of his back was off the ottoman thing so he had no choice but to put his hands on the ground to hold the weight of his body up. He sat there with his knees bent waiting for Inuyasha to move. Inuyasha turned half way around and reached for Kouga's hard erection, than he turned back around with his back to Kouga and positioned himself over the wolf demons manhood and slowly lowered himself onto it. Inuyasha gritted his teeth from the pain and decided that he should just hurry. He quickly slammed his bottom down on Kouga in one smooth thrust and regretted it instantly. He paused his movement and wanted to cry. _'Damn that hurt'_ he could feel Kouga's eyes on his back and wondered if the wolf prince knew how much pain he was in at the moment. He also regretted it because as soon as he impaled himself onto Kouga, his erection died. '_What the hell...'_ He sucked in his breath and with the use of his legs he began to move slowly up and down Kouga's manhood. After a few minutes the pain was lessening, but the strange feeling of something being wrong didn't go away. He only wanted to please Kouga so decided to up the pace of his movements. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the ground and started to bounce his lower body. No matter which way he moved or how he angled his body his erection never came back. Not even hitting his prostate against Kouga's length brought his shaft back to life. Nothing.

He heard Kouga grunt but there was no other sounds being made, no moans, no cries of pleasure. Nothing. Kouga didn't know what was happening. Inuyasha was tight around him and felt good, but another feeling was there, he couldn't tell what it was. So he started to move his hips up as far as his body would allow him, hoping that it would start to excite him more, but it didn't. The ottoman cushioned their movements and in perfect rhythm they matched their motions as Kouga's erection slid in and out of Inuyasha's tight, slick passage. Kouga could hear the moans of pleasure or pain or something he couldn't quite tell, coming form his partner and thought '_it was going to be too quick'_. Kouga knew, he wasn't going to last long at all as he felt his orgasm boiling in his belly. He arched his back, and thrust once, twice, and too soon he erupted deep inside of Inuyasha. It had to be the worst orgasm he ever had. It was too fast and held no force behind it.

Inuyasha rode Kouga till he could no longer feel the hardness of Kouga inside of him, then stopped his movements. He rose up to a sitting position making sure he was careful of the round stomach behind him and moved his body slowly off of Kouga's. He stood not facing the wolf prince and thought about what had just happened. It was not what he expected and he wondered if Kouga felt the same way. He thought he might enjoy giving himself to Kouga but he didn't. For some reason his instincts were telling him that things were amiss.

Kouga lay there wondering, _'Where is the feeling of dominance I was looking for? Why do I feel like I just did something inexcusable to Inuyasha? I thought I wanted this, wanted him that way. I'm male, I was brought up male, and I think like a male. So why do I feel like this?'_

Inuyasha turned around when he heard Kouga struggling to sit up. He held out a pale hand and helped the wolf demon sit up, "Are you ok?" Inuyasha searched his face and knew that he wasn't okay. Kouga looked as if he was full of regret. He hung his head and wrapped his arms around his belly. He knew his place in the world now and that was not that of an alpha demon. Since he had chosen to keep the cubs, his body and instincts were changing accordingly. He would forever be a submissive or uke. There was no changing that now and he wished he had never agreed to letting Inuyasha top.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked again. He bent down to look Kouga in the face.

"I didn't know it would be like this." Kouga's voice was full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha could sense so many emotions coming from Kouga that he also began to feel regret and sorrow. "I didn't know it would be like this either."

"I thought it would make me feel better." Kouga said sounding like his heart was broken.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga's body and held him. He had smelt the changes in Kouga's scent about a week ago, but didn't think too much about it. Now he wished he had. Kouga now smelt like a submissive demon. So meek, tame and obedient. Now Inuyasha could smell it more than ever. He had to fight the urge to bite and mark Kouga while he held the wolf prince in his arms. Marking him would take the last of his dignity away making the wolf demon his to do with as he pleased. That was the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do. He slowly let go of Kouga and helped the wolf demon stand, "Let's go bathe." They gathered their things, wrapped themselves in robes, and walked quietly to the lake.

**8888888888**

The next few days passed and Kouga seemed to be over his fits of rage. He had apologized to everyone about his behavior and told them it would never happen again, and it didn't. In fact he stayed inside and slept a lot. Inuyasha was worried about him and lay next to him, holding him, talking to him and trying to make the wolf demon happy. Kouga loved being held and talked to by Inuyasha. He would snuggle up to him every time he felt the half demon lay down next to him in bed. They hadn't had sex of any kind since Inuyasha unsuccessfully tried to give himself to Kouga. Things were different, not strange, just different. Inuyasha didn't want to ask Kouga for sex and he wasn't gonna take Kouga even if his Inu was constantly demanding him too. It would scream, 'Take him. He is yours' and he would have to fight for control over his own instincts every day.

So it came as a surprise to him when Kouga woke him one night, with kisses on his chest. Inuyasha moaned when he felt two fingers take a hold of his nipple and twist it then he felt the weight of Kouga's body straddle over his. He opened his eyes and reached up to touch his pregnant lover's face. Kouga leaned his cheek into the touch but kept his hands moving over Inuyasha's torso. The half demon grabbed Kouga's hands and pulled them to his lips, kissing each finger, each knuckle, licking the palms and rubbing his cheek against the outside of each one. He then gently removed Kouga's body off of his and smiled when he saw that Kouga was naked. Without so much as a word he positioned Kouga on the bed so that the wolf prince could lie down as his legs hung over the bed. Inuyasha moved in between his legs and started to undress himself, which took no effort at all since he was only wearing pants.

He then picked up both of Kouga's legs and started to place soft kisses along the wolf demon's ankles. He heard Kouga sigh and continued his kisses. Inuyasha than placed his tongue along the inside of Kouga's foot causing the wolf prince to jump slightly. Inuyasha tightened his grip on his legs and started sucking, nipping and licking each of Kouga's toes. Kouga giggled and tried to move his feet away from Inuyasha but the half demon loved hearing him and kept up his attack on Kouga's feet. He finally stopped and positioned Kouga's legs straight up one on each side of his head and moved his hands down Kouga's thigh slowly. Inuyasha made quick work of preparing Kouga with his fingers, and Kouga's body was crying out for Inuyasha, the hanyou's hands, his lips, his tongue awakened every nerve in his body. "Please," He found himself saying as himself whispering as he arched himself up toward his lover, "I need you." And that was the truth he did need Inuyasha more than he thought he did. This was where he belonged, where he needed to be where he wanted to be.

Inuyasha wasted no time arranging himself so that Kouga's legs were latched around his waist and he was able to lean forward and place his hands on the sides of Kouga's head using the bed as leverage. He then guided his throbbing member to where Kouga had opened himself willing to him.

Kouga pressed himself up against Inuyasha's heat, then shuddered as the half demon began probing, slowly, easily. They moaned into each other's mouths as Inuyasha kissed him with passion again and again. He moved his mouth to Kouga's neck and could feel his fangs extracting, reading themselves to claim a mate. Inuyasha snatched his mouth away form Kouga's neck and used his arms to support himself high away from Kouga's tempting neck. He started concentrating on other things like the moans of pleasure he could hear coming from Kouga's mouth. That was enough and his thrust became swift and demanding. He began panting and his one hand went between them and he began to stroke Kouga's weeping shaft. Kouga gasped and dug his claws into Inuyasha's lower back when wondrously pleasurable feelings flooded through him until he seemed to see great bursts of light as he quickly reached the peak of his passion. Inuyasha called out his name as he quickly reached his own climax and thrust his hips as hard as he could inside of Kouga's body. The temptation to mark Kouga was so overwhelmingly strong he almost bent down and marked him. He turned his head to the side and carefully removed himself form Kouga's body, he plopped down on the bed spent and breathless.

Kouga was also panting and he had no time to recover when he felt lips moving slowly over his body, he closed his eyes, moaned and again felt himself being transported to cloud nine again, but this time only by Inuyasha tongue, lips and fingers. When he was back down to earth, he gazed in wonder at the half demon over what he had just done. Inuyasha smirked and brushed his lips with kisses and they made love over and over again that night.

**8888888**

Kouga carefully lay back onto the pelts. Kaede and Miki were examining him again. This time things were different, not only was his smell different he had a small slit about the size of a dime forming just above his butt hole. It was the beginnings of a birth canal. Miki was starting to get worried because that should not have happened unless Kouga and Inuyasha had preformed the ceremony. Kouga's body also had small changes for one he developed hips and he started producing milk even though he had no breast, just the same some what swollen chest he had always had. Kouga begged them not to tell Inuyasha about what was happening to him and they told him that it would be best if Inuyasha knew.

He was depressed because Inuyasha had not marked him and tried his best not to show it. He wanted to ask Inuyasha '_why didn't he make him his mate?'_ but his pride kept him from it.

Kouga winced when he felt a pointed finger enter him none to gently and began to search around for the cubs. He wanted this pregnancy to be over. He hoped after he gave birth he wouldn't feel like such a female wanting to become someone's mate wanting to be protected but deep inside he knew that would never happen. Kaede began to press down on his stomach and he couldn't even hear what she said due to the moan he let out. He was in pain from their poking and prodding. He could feel that the cubs didn't like it too much either when they began to kick and move all around. He felt every little foot, hand, and bottom that tosses and turned around inside of him. Now that he was so large those movements often left him breathless or needing to go relieve himself in the bushes. Finally the torture was over and Kaede told him that the cubs had dropped down and he should take things easy and try to get as much rest as possible, then she left. Miki stayed behind looking concerned, "Do you know what's happening to you?"

"Yes." Kouga didn't really feel like talking but he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Miki.

"You need to get marked by Inuyasha before next mating season. That's only in six more months." He knew what she was hinting at. If he didn't get marked, by the time mating season came again every demon around would try to claim him. They would stop at nothing to get him because he used to be a prince and would surly produce fine, strong heirs. They would most likely kill his cubs and anyone who tried to stop them from getting what they wanted. The only reason he was safe now was because he was already so far into the pregnancy that no demon would want him at the moment, but how long would that safety last?

"He doesn't want to mark me while I am pregnant." '_Or ever_,' he thought but didn't say out loud. The only reason he could come up with as to why Inuyasha didn't mark him was because he didn't love him. Kouga admitted to himself and only himself that he was in love with the hanyou, but never told him, and it broke his heart to think that Inuyasha didn't feel the same way.

"Why not? It will only protect you and the cubs."

Kouga yawned and got up from the pelts, "He wants to make sure we are doing it for the right reasons, not because we have to or because we're forced too." Kouga started to head for the door hoping that answer would be enough but of course it wasn't

Miki didn't want to hear that, "What else does he need besides you and those cubs?" She frowned at him.

Kouga stopped and turned to her, he gave her a sad small smile and said, "Love." than walked away.

Miki ran to the door and yelled, "Is it him who needs love or you?" but Kouga kept walking.

TBC:

I kept the lemon in this chapter so that you could understand the feelings that happened during their mating. All other chapters that were censored can be read at Adult fanfiction you can get the site from my bio Thanks and happy reading

Please go to to find this story uncensored.

or go to my bio to get the link.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to give a big Thank You to Miyu-chan and American-Rose for all their help and support with my stories. I am sorry for the long wait I had computer problems and also writers block but now I'm back hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews and encouragement to finish this story. I promise I wont take it down. Thanks once again

Summary: Due to a curse released by Naraku before his demise, Kagome and Kouga end up switching bodies. With the help of Kaede they are quickly changed back. With the jewel complete and Naraku destroyed, Kagome makes the choice to leave the feudal era for good, unaware that she left something behind with Kouga.

Paring: Inuyasha and Kouga. Mentions of Inuyasha and Kagome and others later in the story.

Unexpected Lullabies Ch 8

The next few days past quietly. Kouga lay in bed and continued to think about what would happen between him and Inuyasha once the girls were born. He also wondered if Inuyasha would ever mark him or just leave things between them the way they were. If he let the half demon mark him, he would always be protected, but it would also make him feel and be submissive, too. He would be completely obedient to the half demon and wouldn't be able to leave unless Inuyasha told him to do so.

'_Would Inuyasha tell me to leave? Would he take the cubs away from me?'_ Even though he didn't really think Inuyasha would be that cruel, those questions were the ones that lingered in his mind.

Then he started to think, '_If Inuyasha did tell me to leave, where would I go? Maybe I could go back to the den and be with my uncle.' _This was not the first time he thought about his uncle. He had began to really miss Yutaka, but, when no word was heard from the Ookami lord about his well being or whereabouts, Kouga resigned himself to the fact that he would probably never see him again.

But as the nights progressed, the feeling of his Uncle Yutaka being nearby surrounded him. At first, he told himself that he was being foolish, that he only felt this way because he missed his uncle and clan very much. Then the feeling grew stronger. There was no explanation for his feelings but as dusk approached, he could no longer deny them, and even as he told himself he was being ridiculous, he was walking away from the village and towards the trail that led to the forest.

He was out of breath when he reached his destination. Standing there, with one hand pressed to his side, he searched the narrow, winding trail that led downward, looking for some sign of his uncle or anyone from his clan. For some reason, he wanted his uncle to come look for him and tell him to come back home, and accept his cubs. He wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere because he didn't think he belonged in the village with Inuyasha, who refused to mark him. He stood there and searched for a long while then, when there were no signs of anyone coming towards the village, he turned away with a heavy heart and walked back to the village.

Kouga rose early after a restless night. Dressing quickly, he made his way down to the river. Undressing, he slipped into the pool, yelping softly as the cool water closed over him. He sat down, leaned against a smooth rock, and closed his eyes. Even though he questioned the inu-demon's feelings for him he couldn't help but to think of him. _Inuyasha smiled predatorily at him then the hanyou kissed his sensuous mouth, exploring the moist cavern almost greedily. The resulting moan roused the fire in Kouga, making him want even more. _In his mind they were mating and he could see the fangs from Inuyasha's mouth closing in on his neck then he was marked.

_Inuyasha bit him hard, and his hands gripped the half demon's shoulders, pulling him even closer. Kouga screamed, the pain only sharpening the overwhelming pleasure. With a satisfied sounding grunt, Inuyasha smiled when he heard his lover scream. Kouga's body tensed, moments before the force of his orgasm overtook him. The spasms of Kouga's climax pushed Inuyasha over the edge. With three more deep thrusts he spent himself inside Kouga before collapsing on top of him._ Kouga smiled, wondering how it would really feel to have the half demon claim him during such an intimate moment.

He opened his eyes abruptly, suddenly certain he was no longer alone. Inuyasha stood on the bank, his arms folded over his chest.

"You coming out anytime soon?" the half demon asked.

"Maybe," Kouga replied with a smirk .then added, "And maybe I am waiting for you to join me." He stared at the inu demon then the next thing he knew, Inuyasha was stripping off his shirt, reaching for the belt that held his cloth in place. Kouga thought about why he continued to stay with Inuyasha then the sight of his lover's body made him remember and forget all his doubts. Heat suffused the ookami's body. He felt it climb up his neck, flood his face. Before he could think, Inuyasha was naked and in the water moving toward him. The hanyou didn't give him time to say anything. One hand slipped around his waist, the other cupped the back of his head and then his mouth was over Kouga's. In spite of the cold water, Kouga's entire body seemed to be on fire and he pressed himself against Inuyasha, wanting to be closer.

_'Please mark me,' _Kouga thought to himself. The way Inuyasha made him feel made him want to stay forever with the lighter demon. The question of what would happen when the cubs were born still lingered in the back of his mind but now wasn't the time to think about that. All he could think about was Inuyasha, his body, his lips, and his hands.

A low groan escaped Inuyasha's lips when he drew back. He gazed at Kouga, his eyes dark and hot as they moved over the ookami, his lips searing a path to his chest. Inuyasha moved in to kiss him again but the feeling of Yutaka being close to them came back to Kouga and he raised his hand up to cover Inuyasha's mouth and held it there. Inuyasha looked strangely at him then moved his head back and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kouga looked into his eyes and frowned, "I just got the feeling that my uncle was close by."

Inuyasha turned his head to search the forest then sniffed to see if Kouga's feelings were right. True enough someone or something was close by. The scent of other wolf demons got closer and closer and Inuyasha thrust Kouga behind him, shielding him from whoever was coming. He knew by the way the demons were approaching there would be no time for them to get dressed. Together they stood in the water and waited.

Four wolf demon warriors emerged from the forest first, followed by Yutaka then four more wolf demons. They stopped at the edge of the lake and split down the middle to make room for Yutaka to walk forward. Yutaka scowled at Inuyasha, his brows rushing together in a look of supreme disapproval.

"Kouga. Make yourself presentable. I will wait for you in the village close to this forest. I will be expecting you in no less than five minutes. Alone." Yutaka turned and walked away, anger evident in the way he held his shoulders, in every step he took. The other wolf demon warriors followed him.

Inuyasha turned to face Kouga.

"You're not going," he stated.

Kouga watched the emotions play in Inuyasha's face.

"I have to go. He's still the leader of my clan. I don't belong to another, so I must obey him."

Kouga knew he had no choice but to do as Yutaka said. Because he was not marked by another he still belonged to the Northern wolf clan.

Inuyasha frowned, "I'm coming with you."

He grabbed Kouga by the hand before the wolf prince could say a word, and led them out of the water. Kouga wanted to tell him that his uncle made it clear that he was to go along but knew it would do him no good when it came to the angered hanyou. He let himself be dried off by Inuyasha then dressed while the half demon dried and dressed himself. Together they walked in silence to the clearing where Yutaka and the warriors waited for Kouga. Yutaka still had the look of disapproval on his face as he watched his nephew and Inuyasha approached.

"Kouga, I told you to come alone." Yutaka said.

"Uncle, this is Inuyasha. The father of my girls," Kouga introduced the half demon proudly and stood his ground.

Yutaka inspected every inch of his nephew. The only thing that bothered him was that the half demon had yet to mark him. He wondered why. Yutaka knew that would put Kouga and his daughters in danger when mating season came. He thought for a few seconds more and the only thing he could think to do was persuade the inu-demon to hurry and mark Kouga before his nephew got hurt. So with a stern look on his face he said, "A half-breed? You let yourself be taken by a half demon. I could have respected you a little more if you would have submitted to a human who was considered royalty, but instead you let yourself be taken by a pathetic half demon?" Yutaka hoped that his words would make Inuyasha mad enough to go ahead and mark Kouga tonight.

Inuyasha growled and moved in front of the ookami prince and Kouga pulled him back.

"Uncle. Inuyasha has taken care of me and helped me when I didn't have anyone else. He is the father of my girls and I won't have you talk down to him. If you cant respect him for what he has done for me, your nephew, at least keep your opinions to yourself. Got that."

Yutaka could see that what Kouga said was indeed true. He was being taken very good care of. Once again he wondered why the half demon hadn't marked Kouga. He wondered if he thought himself above the wolf demons or was he going to use Kouga then take the cubs away. Those thoughts caused his face to turn a deep red, then, without a word, he grabbed Kouga by the arm and dragged him further into the clearing. The wolf warriors stood in between Yutaka and Kouga blocking Inuyasha's way.

"Get the fuck out of my way," Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga and held it at it full length toward the ookami warriors.

None of the warriors moved or looked threatened by the enraged inu-demon. Inuyasha tried to look between them and he could see Yutaka stop and let Kouga go. Kouga turned to look at him.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. My uncle just wants to talk to me," he said, trying to reassure the hanyou.

Inuyasha, however, didn't back down and neither did the warriors.

"I said move. I won't tell you again," Inuyasha said in a firm threatening voice.

"Inuyasha. Everything is fine. I'm fine," Kouga stated calmly. "You can still see me. You see that I'm okay, so there is no reason to start fighting."

Inuyasha watched his pregnant lover and listened to his words. He looked straight into Kouga's blue eyes and nodded but he didn't drop his guard. He stood firm and held Tetsusaiga out in front of him, ready for any wrong advances from the warriors or Yutaka.

"He protects you as if you were his mate," Yutaka remarked and looked at Kouga with worry. "Why when there is no mark on you to prove that you are?"

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked, looking back at his uncle in confusion. "I don't need a stupid mark for him to protect me or for him to take care of me." Kouga hoped that his eyes wouldn't betray what his mouth was saying.

Yutaka smirked and ignored the comment his nephew gave him then he shook his head. He knew Kouga well enough to know that the young prince was lying, "I sent warriors after you when you first disappeared. They were suppose to bring you back home. We could have helped you but you refused."

"Help me! You were going to kill my cubs!" Kouga's voice began to rise, his ire awakened. "Do you know what the warriors you sent did to me? They held me down and raped me!"

Yutaka gasped out in surprise. "Kado and his men had orders to find you and bring you home. The elders told Kado to make sure he marked you so that no one else could. I agreed because I wanted you back home. I do not know that Kado would take things that far. The elders wanted you to stay and become a breeder for one of the strongest warriors in our clan." Yutaka's eyes looked sad at what had happened to his nephew.

Inuyasha started to yell his opinion through the warriors and Kouga stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The elders had planned for him to be marked by Kado.

"How could you let this happen to me!" Kouga yelled, finally shaking himself out his shock. "That bastard could have killed me and my girls!"

"I am truly sorry you had to suffer. I may be lord of the clan but I must listen to what the elders and our people say. Because you still belong to me and our clan and you are unmarked, when mating season comes, I will send some of the warriors to come and get you. . . Since you are so far along into this pregnancy, I will not take you away from the half demon I know you would not survive without him so I am allowing you to stay."

Inuyasha yelled, "If you send any warriors here, they will come back to you in pieces."

Yutaka kept talking. "If you are not marked by then you will become a breeder to someone from our clan and make strong cubs for us. I hope you can work things out with him because I want only your happiness. " Yutaka turned from him and said, "My warriors , let's go home . . . for now."

The warriors turned from Inuyasha and followed their Lord into the forest. Kouga's entire body shook as he watched them leave. Hands on his shoulder caused him to turn and look at Inuyasha with a frown, "You heard everything?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I won't let them take you away from me."

Kouga cast his eyes down, "I know you mean that, but, unless you mark me, I still belong to my clan."

Inuyasha let out a long sigh. "I know. I've grown to love you just the way you are and if I mark you, you won't be the same. I didn't want to mark you and turn you into some submissive slave who stayed with me because he had to. I want you to stay because you want to. In all the time that I've known you, you've never been a submissive thing. So why start now?"

Kouga didn't hear any part of what Inuyasha after the hanyou said "I've grown to love you just the way you are." He couldn't believe Inuyasha loved him. He stood there shocked and wondered if should tell him he loved him back. Then he thought, '_Do I love him?' _

Now he was confused. He wanted Inuyasha to love him and wanted to be marked so he would feel like he belonged somewhere, but did he love the half demon back? Blaming his confusion on the visit from his uncle and his hormones, Kouga looked into golden eyes for a long moment then said, "I'm hungry. We should go back to the village." Inuyasha nodded and they left.

The next few days were strained. Kouga stayed inside most of the time thinking about what had happened between his uncle and himself. But more than that he thought about what Inuyasha said to him and, whenever the half demon was in the lodge with him, his eyes would devour Inuyasha. He couldn't stop thinking of him, dreaming of him and he often found himself asking the half demon foolish questions just to hear his voice. '_Yup I definitely love him._'

He thought to himself when he realized what he was doing every time the half demon was around. He decided that tonight was going to be the night he would let Inuyasha know that he loved him too.

That night Kouga asked Inuyasha to have dinner in their lodge with him alone. After they ate dinner, Kouga was too tired. He lay in the bed, cuddled up face to face with Inuyasha, and asked out of the blue, "Did you mean what you said before?"

Inuyasha stared at him and raised one eyebrow. "What did I say before?"

Kouga cast his eyes down and let out a soft sigh, "Never mind," he said, embarrassed that he was acting like some love sick female.

"Tell me what I said," Inuyasha murmured and gently tightened his arms around Kouga's full body.

"It's nothing. It's silly . . . forget I said anything." Kouga said and tried to cuddle closer to the hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't say anything else and, for a while neither, did Kouga. Just when the half demon was slipping into unconscious he heard, "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he wondered if he was hearing things. Then his saw the piercing blue eyes of his lover staring straight at him and knew he wasn't hearing things or dreaming, "Did you just ask me if I loved you?"

Kouga looked away and tried to hid any signs of his discomfort, "You did say that the other day. I just want to know did you mean it?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say at first. He remembered saying and meaning it, but he never thought Kouga would be one to care if he was told he was loved or not. Now laying down next to Kouga and looking at the hopeful and desperate look in the ookami eyes he knew it was important for Kouga to know that it was the truth. "Yes. I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't"

Kouga slightly smiled, "Say it again."

Inuyasha chuckled at how girly Kouga was acting, "I love you" He watched his pregnant lover's face light up and then said, "Now that you're happy can we go to sleep?"

"Yeah," Kouga nodded and laid his head down on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I love you, too."

"I know. Now go to sleep."

Kouga slept for about five hours then woke up. He moved around and couldn't get comfortable. He tried laying on his side, sitting up, on his back, using Inuyasha's chest, arm, and stomach as pillows, getting on all fours, putting a pillow between his legs, curling up, but none of it helped much. His back side and abdomen hurt on and off. Soon as the uncomfortable pains passed and he lay back down on Inuyasha, who sighed and asked him if he was alright. When Kouga nodded yes, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and they finally fell asleep.

Maybe an hour passed and Inuyasha woke to the sounds of Kouga whimpering and tossing and turning.

"Kouga? Are you alright ? "

Kouga's eyes opened and he groaned, "I'm fine . . . just can't get comfortable."

"Are you sure that's all?" Inuyasha inquired. Worry flooded him and he sat up.

"My back, side and stomach hurt," Kouga replied with another groan.

Inuyasha quickly picked Kouga up and ran to Sango and Miroku's home. Kouga was panting and whimpering when they got there and woke everyone up. Miroku went to get Kaede and, on his way out, he ran into Hakkaku, Ginta, and Miki . . . the cubs stayed with Shippou and Kirara.

Everyone sat patiently and waited with Kouga and Inuyasha during the labor. Inuyasha had positioned himself behind Kouga with his legs spread and had the ookami's head in his lap. Kouga tried to turn over and get comfortable again but, when he turned to his left side, he gave a short yelp and clutched Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha panicked, "What's wrong? What happened?" Then he felt warmth and wetness on his leg. He sat up and threw the blanket back.

"My water broke," Kouga said as he tried to sit up.

That's when the first hard pains started to hit Kouga. He tried his best to breathe through them, like Kaede told him to do, and he punished Inuyasha's hand, leg, and what ever body part he could squeeze.

It was well into the next night and everyone was burned out. They had all taken turns sitting up and comforting Kouga. Finally, when dusk came, he was ready to push. Inuyasha stayed behind him, cuddling him and saying comforting words to him the entire time. Everyone encouraged him to push and, when the first little girl was half way out, Kouga was instructed to reach down and grab her. He did, with some effort then he brought her to his chest then started licking her clean. He bit the umbilical cord and licked his daughter's new belly button until it stopped bleeding. He continued to lick her over her face, head and body till another pain hit him.

"Let me take her so you can deliver our other daughter," Inuyasha offered.

Kouga gave her to her father and readied himself for the birth of his second daughter. Once he began to feel the urge to push, he did so. He pushed for a few seconds then started to yelp out in pain. Inuyasha handed his daughter to Miki and started comforting Kouga.

"Stop pushing," Kaede ordered from between his legs

He yelped out painfully again and again His body was telling him that he needed to get the cub out and he kept pushing.

"Stop! Kouga, stop pushing! Somethings wrong child."

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha yelled frantically.

Kaede looked at the opening of the birthe canal and said, "She's coming out bottom first."

Kouga cried out as another contraction hit him. He wanted to start pushing but listened as Kaede told him what needed to be done. She told him he could deliver the cub that way but she would have to cut him open a little more. She also told him he would have to push harder than he was pushing before. Inuyasha held both of Kouga's hands with his. The contraction came and Kouga pushed as hard as he could. It hurt like hell and he let everyone know by letting out a string of ear-piercing yelps. Kaede cut him open a little more and told him to push again. He squeezed Inuyasha's hands as hard as he could then pushed. Slowly, the cub made her way out. Kaede quickly handed the cub to Kouga and he began to lick her off just as he did his first daughter. After he bit the umbilical and finished cleaning her, he lay her down on his chest and closed his eyes.

Miki gave Inuyasha back his other daughter and he lay her down on Kouga's chest next to her sister. Kaede had to stitch Kouga up but he was so sore and tired he couldn't feel any thing.

"Ye should try and nurse them before ye fall asleep," Kaede informed him after she was done taking care of Kouga.

Kouga nodded, letting her know he heard her and, with the help of Inuyasha, he sat up some, and tried to position one of the cubs. Miki and Sango ended up having to help him but in the end both girls were able to latch on and feed. It was almost midnight by the time Inuyasha took his family back to their own lodge.

He lay Kouga down and climbed into the bed next to him. Their daughters were cuddled between them. Inuyasha looked down at them and still couldn't tell them apart. They both had silver hair like him and he couldn't tell what color their eyes were yet . . . that would have to wait for two more weeks. They looked exactly alike. To him, however, they were beautiful. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

They named their daughters Takara and Yashiko. Kouga would laugh at him when he would see the confused look on Inuyasha's face so, after two days of confusion, Inuyasha made sure to always put something red on Takara so that he could be able to tell her apart from Yashiko. Things seemed to be going well between the four of them. Kouga and Inuyasha surprised everyone by not asking for help or advice and more shocking no one hardly ever heard the girls cry.

By the fourth day, Kouga began to notice that, every time he nursed his daughters, he would get aroused. He tried to think of anything to stop from getting a hard on while he was holding and feeding one of them but nothing helped. He started to think he was some sort of pervert and would hold the girls away from his body when he nursed them. Sango and Miki were the first to notice his strange behavior and asked him what the hell he was doing. He turned red and reluctantly told them why he was holding his daughter as far away from him as possible while he fed them. Miki was the first to laugh out loud. Sango tried to hold in her laugh but couldn't. Finally Miki told him that it was perfectly normal to get turned on while he nursed and that he wasn't some sick pervert. She also told him that when he started to feel that way to let Inuyasha know so he could take care of him. Sighing with relief, he slowly guided Yashiko closer to his body and let her eat comfortably.

When the girls eyes opened. they were gold. Kouga pouted about how they didn't look anything like him and Inuyasha told him that it was because dog genes are stronger than wolf genes. Kouga laughed it off because, in his heart, he knew the girls were his. Between the changing, feeding, bathing, playing with, talking to, and teaching the girls Inuyasha and Kouga had no time together. Kouga never told Inuyasha what happened to him when he nursed the girls and now everything was healed, he thought it was time to have a talk with the half demon.

Sango happily agreed to watch the girls for them and Kouga set off with his plan of seduction. When he got back to the lodge he wasn't ready for what waited for him there. Inuyasha lay on their bed naked, and was slowly stroking himself.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked with an amused look on his face.

"Waiting for you," Inuyasha answered. "Your scent has been driving me crazy for weeks."

Kouga gave Inuyasha a wicked smile then began to undress as he strolled over to the bed where his lover wait for him. Kouga wasted no time getting into position and he quickly engulfed Inuyasha's erection into his mouth. Inuyasha cried out as Kouga slowly pulled off of him and slid his tongue between the head of his shaft . Slowly, Kouga began to suck gently on the tip, his tongue massaging the large vein as he went. Inuyasha's moans were becoming louder and Kouga knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He sped up his pace and made sure he teased the slit, then swirled his tongue around the head before taking Inuyasha deep into his mouth, using the flat of his tongue on the vein as he came back up. Everything he did wrung a moan or a gasp from the half demon. After a few more minutes, Kouga felt his lover swell just a bit and knew he was close.

Inuyasha tried not to buck his hips too much as he slid his hands into the raven locks and braced himself for the inevitable. Gently pumping his cock into the inviting heat, he finally looked down to find a pair of blue eyes looking up at him and he couldn't help but to let go. He slammed his shaft deep into Kouga's throat.

Kouga greedily accepted everything he had to offer, and Inuyasha collapsed as the ookami sucked him dry. Inuyasha lay there as Kouga climbed up on top of him and the hanyou realized that his love hadn't released yet. He gathered the strength and flipped Kouga over onto his back, and he started licking and kissing his way down the wolf demon's body. Inuyasha licked the tip of one of Kouga's hard nipples causing his lover to moan out loud. He then positioned the nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Kouga would have moaned out then but, when Inuyasha jumped up and started coughing and choking, he became alarmed.

Inuyasha coughed a few more times. "Fuckcough I forgotCough Cough about the milk . . ."

Kouga was so embarrassed because, not only had Inuyasha choked on his milk, he started to leak out of both nipples. "Damnit." He snatched up a blanked and tried to cover up his chest. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha finally stopped coughing and could see that Kouga was embarrassed. "Don't be ashamed. I just forgot and a lot went into my mouth," he said truthfully. The taste wasn't bad at all, it was just the amount he had swallowed unexpectedly.

Kouga still couldn't face him when he said, "They wont stop leaking. I can't do this tonight." He tried to stand up but Inuyasha was faster and grabbed him by the waist.

"Kouga. Don't be embarrassed. It's not like I didn't know, it was just unexpected." He pulled Kouga back down onto the bed and somehow managed to position himself over him. Kouga still held the blanket against his chest then closed his eyes as Inuyasha kissed him. Inuyasha tried his best to distract Kouga so he could move the blanket out of the way. After a minor struggle, Kouga let it go. Inuyasha continued to kiss lick and suck on Kouga's body. When Inuyasha finally slid into him, Kouga was so into him that the leaking of his chest didn't bother him any more.

All Inuyasha could think about was the unbelievable heat that surrounded him, it was too much and before he could even try to slow down he felt himself coming again. He pulled free fast and dove down to finish Kouga with his mouth.

"Aaaahhhh." Kouga's cry sounded desperate and Inuyasha slid two fingers into his wet heat and the ookami's back arched right off the bed as he came. Inuyasha pressed kisses to his hip, then slowly kissed his way back up Kouga's body. Kouga pulled him up to his lips and kissed him hard.

Inuyasha raised out of the hard kiss and stared into Kouga's dark blue eyes. He leaned back down,

"I love you, Kouga," he breathed against kiss-swollen lips.

Kouga searched his golden eyes for a few moments and at that very moment he knew that he would love this man for all of eternity. "I love you, too," he said.

They broke apart, Kouga curled up against Inuyasha and cuddled against his chest. _I could spend the rest of my life here,_ he thought.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head as they fell into a blissful sleep together.

TBC:


End file.
